In meiner dunkelsten Stunde
by JeanyQueen
Summary: Spielt Ende Staffel 2. Oliver ist nicht mehr Chef bei QC. Felicity arbeitet weiterhin fuer die Firma und wird von ihrem neuen Boss belaestigt. Felicity kann den Job nicht aufgeben, sie muss durchhalten um Informationen zu sammeln die Oliver QC wieder zurueck bringen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hier eine neue Story fuer euch, aber ich schreib es lieber gleich vor weg, sie wird duester werden und sicher Drama, also wenn euch das nicht liegt dann lest sie am besten nicht. Fuer alle die eine Herostory haben wollen ;) viel Spaß.**

Der Kampf gegen Slade und seine Arme war gewonnen, es war schwierig und sie hatten viel verloren. Sara war mit Nyssa gegangen, Thea war unauffindbar, was Oliver zu einem Wrack machte. Roy hatte das Team verlassen um Thea zu suchen. Laurel war mit Sara gegangen um das Kaempfen zu lernen. Oliver Queen war fast pleite. QC befand sich nicht mehr in seiner Hand genauso wie der Club und die Queen Manson. Oliver hatte etwas Geld mit Investitionen gemacht, zu denen Walter ihm geraten hatte, dafuer hatte er sich ein kleines Haus gekauft. Da auch das Geheimversteck des Bogenschuetzen futsch war, diente der Keller von Olivers neuer Behausung als Treffpunkt.

Diggle hatte eine neue Stelle als Sicherheitschef und arbeitete fuer den neuen Buergermeister von Starling City.

Felicity hatte das Angebot bekommen weiterhin als rechte Hand fuer neuen CEOS von QC zu arbeiten. Sie hasste den neuen Chef er war schmierig, ein Schleimer wie er im Buche stand. Ausserdem versetzte er ihr jedes Mal einen Schauer wenn er ihren Namen aussprach.

Sie hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt die Stelle auszuschlagen aber dann kam ihr der Gedanken dass es vielleicht die einzige Moeglichkeit war QC wieder in Olivers Hand zu bekommen. Felicity hatte ihre Angestellten Akte komplett geloescht bevor der neue Chef alle Mitarbeiter Interviewte, damit er von ihren IT Kenntnissen keinen Wind bekam.

Seit zwei Monaten arbeitete sie nun fuer Daniel Miller und sie hasste es von Tag zu Tag mehr. Er behandelte sie wie sein Eigentum, stellte sie bloß vor Kunden auch wenn es nicht ihre Schuld war und wurde zudringlich wenn sie alleine im Buero waren.

Es war ein Kampf fuer die Blondine morgens aufzustehen und zu dem Ort zu fahren an dem sie unter Olivers Leitung am liebesten gewesen war.

Ihr Kleidungsstil hatte sie versucht zu aendern, aber als sie eines Morgens in einer Hose erschien hatte sie von Miller eine Abmahnung bekommen, wegen nicht korrekter Dienstkleidung.

Sie konnte viel aushalten und der Gedanke dass Oliver bald wieder ihr Chef sein wuerde spornte sie an sich jeden Tag aufs Neue aufzuraffen.

Oliver und Diggle ahnten von allem nichts, sie hatten genug Sorgen. Starling war nach Slades Armee noch unsicherer geworden als nach dem Unglueck in den Glades. Die Menschen waren misstrauischer als zuvor. Die Rate der Kriminalitaet war um 20% gestiegen. Die Laeden in denen Waffen verkauft wurden schossen wie Pilze aus dem Boden und die lokalen Selbstverteidigungskurse waren voll.

Es erschwerte Olivers Arbeit enorm und die Sorge um Thea zerrte zusaetzlich an seinen Nerven. Da war kein Platz fuer die Sorgen eines blonden IT-Girls.

Diggle ging es nicht besser, er war ueberraschend Vater eines 6 jaehrigen Sohnes geworden, den seine Exfrau Layla vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte. Diggle versuchte nun ein Vater Sohn Verhaeltnis zwischen ihm und Bryan aufzubauen.

Felicity betrachtete sich im Spiegel des Aufzuges der sie in die Chefetage befoerderte. Sie trug eine geschlossene Bluse und einen Bleistiftrock. Ihre Haare waren zu einem Dutt gebunden, Miller fand es wuerde besser passen. Alle Mitarbeiterinnen von QC mussten dieselbe Frisur tragen.

Als die Tuer sich oeffnete atmet sie tief durch, auch diesen Tag wuerde sie ueberleben und vielleicht gab es Informationen die sie verwenden konnte.

Die Sachen die sie gesammelt hatte reichten noch nicht aus um Daniel Miller QC abzuluchsen. Sie hatte kurz vor Slades Uebernahme ein Teil des Gewinns von QC abgezweigt und Walter Steele gebeten es Gewinn bringend anzulegen. Walter hatte sie verbluefft angesehen es handelte sich um 400000$. Die Blondine hatte sich mit einem Erbe heraus geredet. Sie wusste dass es Unterschlagung war, aber sie hatte den Ruin von Oliver kommen sehen und sie wollte verhindern dass Oliver komplett Pleite aus der Sache ging. 400000$ waren fuer einen Billionaer nicht viel, aber es war ein Anfang und mittlerweile waren es knapp 1 Mio. Doch das reichte noch lange nicht um ein Unternehmen wie QC zu kaufen. Der Preis der Firma belief sich im Moment ueber mehreren Milliarden. Aber Felicity versuchte jedes noch so kleine Schupfloch zu finden und wenn nur die Moeglichkeit bestand dass Oliver wieder genug Geld vorweisen konnte um in die Firma einzusteigen.

Daniel Miller saß an seinem Schreibtisch, als Felicity das Buero betrat. Sie betrachtete ihn, er sah nicht schlecht aus und hatte definitiv keine Probleme Frauen fuer sich zu gewinnen. Er war groß, gut gebaut, braun gebrannt, blonde Haare und ein Zahnpasta weißes Laecheln. Dem IT Girl jagte es einen Schauer ueber den Ruecken als er sie anschaute. Er machte eine Geste mit den Fingern sie sollte zu ihm kommen.

Felicitys Haende verkrampften sich, widerwillig stand sie auf und ging in sein Buero. Sie rang sich ein Laecheln ab, „ Guten Morgen Mr. Miller, was kann ich fuer sie tun?"

Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten, „Nettes Outfit das sie heute anhaben Mrs. Smoak fuer meinen Geschmack aber etwas zu hoch geschlossen", er stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Felicity schluckte hart, als seine Haende sich an den oberen beiden Knoepfen ihrer Bluse zu schaffen machten. Nachdem er die Knoepfe geoeffnet hatte trat er einen Schritt zurueck und betrachtete sie erneut, „Das ist schon viel besser. Ich denke so koennen wir die kommenden Meetings besprechen, ausserdem moechte ich sie bitten mich auf eine Veranstaltung heute Abend begleiten."

Sie schaute ihn entgeistert an, „Mr. Miller, das ist nicht moeglich, ich bin heute Abend schon verabredet."

Sein Blick aenderte sich abrupt und er ging einen Schritt auf das IT-Girl zu, „Mrs. Smoak ich glaub es ist ihnen nicht bewusst das es viele Frauen hier in dieser Firma gibt die gerne ihren Job haetten. Ich wuerde also an ihrer Stelle die Verabredung absagen und auf dieser Veranstaltung an meiner Seite erscheinen. Ausserdem habe ich gehoert das sie das fuer Mr. Queen mehr als einmal getan haben."

„Ja Mr. Miller", sagte sie mit zusammen gepressten Lippen.

Auf seinen Lippen erschien ein Laecheln, seine Hand wanderte an ihre Wange, „Gut ich freue mich dass ich so eine treue und huebsche Mitarbeiterin habe. Sie duerfen jetzt gehen, ach und vergessen sie den Kaffee nicht."

Sie nickte stumm und verließ das Buero.

Ihr Herz haemmerte als sie sich gegen die verschlossene Tuer der Damentoilette lehnte, hier war sie sicher. Komm schon Felicity du machst das fuer Oliver halt durch, so schlimm ist es nicht. Sie unterdrueckte den Wuergereiz der in ihr aufstieg als sie daran dachte wie er ihre Bluse aufknoepfte.

Der restliche Morgen verlief ruhig, es standen 3 Meetings an, aber sie wurde nur bei einem gebraucht und konnte sich so voll und ganz auf die Recherche konzentrieren. Die Zahlen der Einnahmen waren seit einem Monat rapide gesunken aber die Auftraege waren gleich geblieben. Felicity schloss ihren USB Stick an und zog die Informationen darauf. Sie wuerde der Sache zu Hause in Ruhe nachgehen.

Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr, es war Zeit fuer ihre Mittagspause, sie war mit Diggle verabredet der jede Minute auftauchen wuerde.

Sie stand auf knoepfte ihre Bluse wieder zu und zog ihre Jacker ueber.

„Felicity was tun sie denn da", hoerte sie eine Stimme die sie erschaudern ließ, wie angewurzelt blieb sie stehen, „habe ich ihnen gestattet die Knoepfe zu schließen?"

Sie schuettelte den Kopf und war nicht faehig etwas zu sagen.

„Na also dann duerfte es ja kein Problem sein sie wieder zu oeffnen", sagte Miller mit einem luesternden Blick.

Mit zittrigen Haenden griff sie nach dem oberen Knopf ihrer Bluse.

„Kann ich ihnen helfen?" erklang erneute die Stimme von Miller die nun aber viel freundlicher und fast schleimend klang.

„Ich bin verabredet mit Mrs. Smoak."

Felicity drehte sich um und erblickte Diggle, der Miller mit einem fiel sagendem Blick anfunkelte.

Er nickte und schaute zu Felicity, „Mrs. Smoak ich erwarte sie puenktlich in einer Stunde zurueck und keine Minute spaeter es stehen wichtige Meetings an heute Nachmittag."

„Ja Mr. Miller".

Diggle legte schuetzend seine Hand auf Felicitys Ruecken und drehte sich erneut zu Daniel Miller um.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hier das zweite Kapitel fuer euch, danke fuer die Reviews**

Als die Aufzugtuer schloss atmete Felicity schwer aus. Diggle beobachtet sie sagte aber kein Wort. Sie spuerte wie er vor Wut kochte und das dauerte bei ihrem Freund John Diggle lange.

„John", begann sie und schaemte sich fast fuer die Worte die sie gleich aussprechen wuerde, „es ist nicht so wie du denkst."

Er schuettelete den Kopf und begann zu grinsen, „Felicity, wie soll es denn sonst sein? Das was ich da gesehen habe nennt man sexuelle Belaestigung am Arbeitsplatz. Was gibt es daran falsch zu verstehen?"

Er hatte recht das wusste sie und unter anderen Umstaenden wuerde sie es sich nicht gefallen lassen, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm", sie traute sich nicht ihn anzuschauen.

„Nicht so schlimm? Das sah fuer mich aber ganz anders aus. Felicity du bist eine stolze Frau, du kannst 20 andere Jobs bekommen wo man nicht so mit dir umgeht. War das das erste Mal?"

„Das er so etwas macht ja, aber Sprüche oder Beruehrungen das hat vor 4 Wochen begonnen".

Er zog die Luft scharf ein, „ Fuer was habe ich mit dir trainiert? Du koenntest ihn locker auf die Matte legen?"

Die begann nervoes mit ihren Haenden zu spielen, „Das ist nicht so einfach, lass uns essen gehen. Ich erklaer dir dann alles."

Diggle nickte.

Sie hatten sich fuer Big Belly Burger entschieden und saßen an einem Tisch am Fenster. Diggle beobachtet sie mit Argusaugen, dass IT Girl wusste das er darauf wartete das sie beginnen wuerde.

Sie legte ihren Burger auf den Teller, „ Kurz bevor Isabel Rochev QC uebernommen hat, aber ich 400000$ auf mein Konto ueberwiesen. Ich hatte so ein komisches Gefuehl das die Sache nicht gut ausgehen wuerde, womit ich ja nicht ganz unrecht hatte. Ich habe das Geld angelegt fuer Oliver bei Walters Bank. Er verwaltet es fuer mich und mittlerweile sind aus den 400000$ 1 Millionen geworden."

Diggle schaute sie ueberrascht an, egal wie gut er Felicity kannte sie ueberraschte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue.

„Ich habe mich nur auf den Job eingelassen damit Oliver die Firma wieder zurueck bekommen kann. Daniel Miller haelt mich fuer nichts weiter als eine gewoehnliche Assistentin. Ich habe meine Mitarbeiterakte komplett ueberarbeitet nachdem ich gehoert habe das QC einen neuen CEO bekommt. Alle meine Kollegen aus der IT Abteilung wurden gekuendigt so kann mich also keiner enttarnen koennte. Es ist die einzige Moeglichkeit um an Informationen zu kommen, die hilfreich sein koennten um Oliver die Firma zurueck zu geben. Das Geld wird hoffentlich bald so viel sein damit er sich in die Firma einkaufen kann."

Ein Laecheln breitete sich ueber Johns Lippen aus, dass war typisch Felicity. Sie liebte Oliver ueber alles, sie wuerde durchs Feuer fuer ihn gehen ohne es zu hinterfragen.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand, „ Felicity das aendert nichts an dem Problem das er dich belaestigt."

„Ich weiß aber es erklaert dir warum ich mich ruhig verhalte und nichts dagegen tue. Diggle ich bin da an etwas dran. Die Einnahmen von QC haben sich diesen Monat halbiert obwohl alle Kunden geblieben sind und wir den gleichen Umsatz gemacht haben wie im Vormonat."

„Felicity das ist alles schoen und gut und es ehrt dich das du das alles fuer Oliver tust, aber es geht hier um dich. Dieser Kerl belaestigt dich. Das was ich gesehen habe mag in deinen Augen harmlos gewesen sein, aber in meinen Augen nicht. Und wenn du das als harmlos ab tust will ich nicht wissen was noch geschehen ist."

Sie stocherte mit einer Pommes im Ketchup, „Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm."

„Felicity sieh mich an", sagte ihr Freund und wartete bis sie ihren Blick hob, „Glaubst du im Ernst dass Oliver es gut findet, wenn dich so ein schleimiger Typ anfasst und diskriminiert nur damit er wieder seine Firma bekommt?"

„Ich bin…."

„Sag jetzt nicht dass du nur eine gute Freundin fuer ihn bist, Felicity. Wir wissen beide dass es nicht so ist und Oliver weit mehr fuer dich empfindet, er aber einfach im Moment zu blind ist um es sich einzugestehen. Und wir wissen auch das du ihn Liebst und das du dein Leben fuer ihn geben wuerdest, aber das ist ein Preis den Oliver nie von dir verlangen wuerde. Wenn er das hier wuesste wuerde er sich dafuer strafen."

„ Dig ich verspreche dir ich werde aufpassen und dafuer sorgen das er mir nicht mehr zu nahe kommt, aber bitte versprich du mir das du Oliver nichts davon erzaehlst. Ich schwoere dir sobald ich etwas Handfestes gegen ihn in der Hand habe, werde ich ihm sofort eine reinhauen und ihm einen Tritt dort verpassen wo es wirklich weh tut."

„Felicity mir liegt verdammt viel an dir, du gehoerst fuer mich zur Familie und ich will nicht dass dich jemand so behandelt. Das hast du nicht verdient, du bist eine Intelligente mutige starke Frau."

Die Traenen stiegen ihr in die Augen, „ Danke John das hat noch niemand zu mir gesagt."

„Dann wurde es ja mal Zeit und jetzt eß fertig damit du nicht zu spaet kommst."

„Heißt das du haelst dicht?"

„Ich werde dich jetzt in jeder Pause abholen und auch abends, wenn er fragt wer ich bin dann sag fuer wen ich arbeite. Halt dich so gut es geht fern von ihm und denk immer daran Oliver wuerde es sich nie verzeihen wenn dir etwas passieren."

Sie nickte, „Danke John. Oliver hat mir schon so oft das Leben gerettet ich bin froh wenn ich auch mal etwas fuer ihn tun kann."

„Felicity wenn das der Grund ist dann kann ich dir nur sagen du hast Oliver mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet da stehst du ihm in nichts nach. Wann bist du eigentlich heute Abend bei uns? Bryan freut sich schon gegen dich Super Mario zu spielen, er will dir zeigen das er die Zwei schwierigen Level geschafft hat."

Auf Johns Lippen erschien ein Laecheln wenn er von seinem Sohn Bryan sprach, sie kannten sich erst seit 2 Monaten hatten aber nach einem schwierigen Start recht schnell eine Verbindung aufgebaut. Lyla hatte ihrem Sohn erzaehlt sein Vater waere Sicherheitschef fuer wichtige Diplomaten gewesen und deshalb nie zu Hause. Zu Weihnachten und Geburtstag hatte sie ein Paeckchen per Post an ihn geschickt um ihm zu zeigen dass sein Vater immer an ihn dachte.

„Ich kann nicht kommen Miller will das ich ihn auf eine Gala heute Abend begleite, ich hab gesagt es geht nicht, er hat gedroht mich zu feuern falls ich es nicht tue."

Seine Miene wurde schlagartig wieder ernst, „ Ich will dass du mich auf dem laufenden haelst. Falls er zu aufdringlich wird hole ich dich persoenlich dort hab hast du verstanden? Und ich verlange von dir das du mit deinem Auto dort hin faehrst und auch wieder nach Hause. Egal was er sagt."

„Du klingst nachdem Vater den ich nie hatte Dig."

Er verzog das Gesicht, „Sag lieber der Bruder den du nie hattest, dann fuehle ich mich nicht ganz so alt."

„Ok dann der Bruder den ich nie hatte", sie schenkte ihm ein Laecheln.

Es hatte gut getan endlich mit jemandem ueber die ganze Sache zu reden, auch wenn sie ihm nicht ganz die Wahrheit ueber die Uebergriffe erzaehlt hatte. Sie fuehlte sich schrecklich, jedes Mal wenn seine Hand auf ihrem Koerper landete oder er sie betrachtete wurde ihr Uebel. Sie hoffte jeden Tag darauf ihn endlich auffliegen lassen zu koennen, damit alles ein Ende hatte und sie endlich wieder mit Oliver arbeiten konnte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Danke fuer die Reviews und danke das ihr dieser Story folgt.**

Oliver freute sich auf den Abend bei Lyla, Diggle und Bryan. Es war eine willkommene Abwechslung zu den letzten Wochen. Seine Arbeit als Bogenschuetze hatte rapide zugenommen. Die Stadt war voll von Selbstjustiz. Die Menschen hatten nach dem Angriff von Slades Armee Angst und begannen sich beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Gefahr selbst zu verteidigen. Es blieb ihm kaum Zeit um zu verschnaufen oder sich auf wesentliche Dinge zu konzentrieren, wie Thea oder seine Freunde.

Roy hielt ihm auf dem Laufenden, was Thea anging. Seine Schwester hatte die Stadt verlassen und eine letzte Sms geschrieben sie sei in Sicherheit, aber wo hatte sie verschwiegen und seit 2 Monaten herrschte Funkstille. Roy hatte mit Hilfe von Felicity eine Spur bekommen von wo aus die SMS gesendet wurde und sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht die Liebe seines Lebens zu finden.

Auch der Kontakt zu seinen Freunden hatte sehr gelitten, zwar arbeiteten sie zusammen, aber gemeinsame Mittagessen waren zur Seltenheit geworden. Es war alles viel einfacher als sie noch Tag und Nacht zusammen waren. Diggle verbrachte viel Zeit mit seiner neuen Familie und Felicity wirkte sehr verschlossen und unkonzentriert in den letzten Wochen. Oliver hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sie darauf anzusprechen, aber es bot sich einfach keine Gelegenheit.

Heute Abend allerdings wuerde er die Chance ergreifen, er wuerde die Stadt einen Abend ruhen lassen und einfach nur genießen und mit seinen Freunden Zeit verbringen.

Der Ex CEO klopfte an die Tuer seines Freundes John Diggle. Es dauerte keine 2 Minuten bis Bryan die Tuer oeffnete und ihn strahlend begrueßte. „Onkel Oliver endlich." Oliver strich dem Mini Diggle durch die Haare, „Hey Kumpel schoen dich zu sehen."

John erschien in der Tuer und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter, „ Schoen dass du da bist, komm rein."

Oliver ging durch ins Wohnzimmer und schaute sich um, Felicity war noch nicht da, komisch sonst war sie immer die erste. „Wow ich habe es geschafft vor Felicity zu kommen, den Tag sollte ich im Kalender anstreichen."

Diggle verzog das Gesicht, „ Felicity wird nicht kommen. Sie muss mit ihrem neuen Boss auf eine Gala."

Oliver versuchte unbeeindruckt zu wirken, aber es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Seine Persoenliche Assistentin, seine Felicity hatte ihn einfach so ausgetauscht gegen einen anderen Boss. „Anscheint macht Geld doch attraktiv."

John schaute ihn entgeistert an, das hatte gerade nicht wirklich gesagt, dachte Oliver wirklich das Felicity nur mit Daniel Miller ausging weil er jetzt QC besaß und mehr Geld hatte wie er? „Oliver das meinst du nicht ernst. Denkst du wirklich Felicity ist kaeuflich? Du solltest sie eigentlich besser kennen."

Queen setzte sich auf das Sofa und fuhr sich mit den Haenden durch sein Gesicht, „ Diggle ich weiß nicht mehr was ich denken soll. Die Arbeit frisst mich auf finanziell halte ich nur noch ein paar Monate durch. Ich habe kaum die Moeglichkeit mit dir oder Felicity privat zu sprechen. Sie wirkt seit ein paar Wochen sehr veraendert. Ich wollte sie heute Abend fragen was mit ihr los ist und jetzt erzaehlst du mir dass sie mit dem neuen CEO von QC auf eine Gala geht und nicht hier her kommt. Was soll ich da denken außer dass sie eine Affaere mit ihm hat?"

Diggle setzte sich zu seinem Freund, „Oliver wenn ich dir eins versichern kann dann ist es das Felicity definitiv keine Affaere mit Daniel Miller hat. Es gibt nur einen Mann fuer den sie durchs Feuer gehen wuerde und das bist du. Wie oft muss sie dir das noch beweisen?"

„Wieso hat sie dann den Job angenommen und ist nicht in eine andere Firma? QC war unser Arbeitsplatz es ist unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit die man mir entwendet hat. Wie kann sie dort weiter arbeiten und mich ersetzen?"

Das waren berechtigte Fragen die Oliver da stellte und die er ihm nur zu gerne beantworteten wuerde, aber er hatte Felicity versprochen es nicht zu tun. Wenn Oliver wueßte dass sie das alles nur fuer ihn tat um ihm die Moeglichkeit zu geben sein rechtmaessiges Eigentum wieder zu bekommen.

„Du solltest mit Felicity reden, das wuerde einiges klaeren glaub mir."

Oliver schaute seinen Freund an, „Du weißt was mit ihr los ist oder?"

Diggle verzog das Gesicht

„Was ist es?"

„Oliver ich habe versprochen nicht mit dir zu reden, dass musst du selber tun und selbst dann liegt es an Felicity dir alles zu erzaehlen. Ich kann dir nur so viel sagen diese Frau liebt dich und tut alles fuer dich, das solltest du endlich begreifen."

„Ich liebe sie auch. Als ich es damals zu ihr gesagt habe war es nicht gespielt. Slade hatte die falsche Frau. Aber was kann ich ihr bieten? Ich bringe sie immer in Gefahr und Geld habe ich auch nicht mehr."

Der Bodyguard schuettelte den Kopf, „ Glaubst du wirklich sie interessiert das Geld? Oliver du koennst auf der Straße leben, sie wuerde dich trotzdem lieben."

„Wie kann sie einen Menschen lieben, der sie auf dem Praesentierteller ausgeliefert hat um eine andere Frau zu retten?"

„Weil sie dir vertraut und weiß das ihr nichts passieren kann solange du in ihrer Naehe bist."

Oliver schaute auf den Boden, wie konnte sie nach allem immer noch so viel Hoffnung und Vertrauen in ihn haben? Sie war einfach unglaublich und sie war der Mensch von dem Sara damals gesprochen hatte. Sie war das Licht was er brauchte um nicht in der Dunkelheit zu ertrinken.

„Ich gehe morgen wieder mit ihr Mittagessen, wie waers wenn du mitkommst?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee."

Lyla und Bryan kamen aus der Kueche mit Schuesseln und Tellern.

„Das Essen ist fertig, ich habe Mama geholfen", sagte der kleine Junge stolz.

„Er hat ganze Arbeit beim Gemuese geleistet", sagte Lyla stolz und ging auf Oliver zu, „Ich hab dich noch gar nicht begrueßt, schoen das du da bist Oliver" Sie schloss den Freund ihres Mannes in die Arme. Oliver erwiderte die Geste, „Danke fuer die Einladung Lyla ich hab mich sehr darueber gefreut."

„Freu dich nicht zu frueh, Bryan hat dich schon voll verplant fuer heute Abend. Nachdem er gehoert hat das seine Super Mario Partnerin nicht kommt hat er umgeschwenkt und moechte jetzt mit dir und John Kampfsport nachdem Essen ueben."

Oliver lachte, „ Das laesst sich einrichten."

„Das dachte ich mir fast, du kannst ihm auch keinen Wunsch abschlagen."

„Er ist ja auch ein großartiger Junge".

„Ja das ist er, genau wie sein Vater", Lyla schaute zu ihrem Exmann und ihrem Sohn. Bryan hatte sich neben seinen Vater auf die Couch gesetzt und an seine Schulter gelehnt. John strich ihm ueber die Haare und erklaerte ihm warum der Bogenschuetze existierte und Spiderman nur eine Comicfigur war.

Es war schoen die beiden so innig zu sehen. Sie hatte große Angst gehabt das Bryan seinem Vater keine Chance geben wuerde, aber diese Angst war Gott sei Dank unbegruendet gewesen.

„Hey ihr beiden, vertagt das Superheldengespraech auf spaeter das Essen wird kalt."

John und Bryan standen auf und setzen sich genau wie Oliver und Lyla an den Essenstisch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Das naechste Kapitel fuer euch ist da.**

**Danke fuer eure Reviews und das ihr meiner Story folgt. **

Mit einem mulmigen Gefuehl fuhr Felicity mit ihrem Auto zur Gala. Daniel Miller hatte sie gebeten mit ihm vorzufahren, aber sie konnte es verhindern mit einer Ausrede.

Wie gerne haette sie den heutigen Abend mit ihren Freunden verbracht. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen keine Moeglichkeit gehabt viel Zeit mit Oliver zu verbringen. Sie vermisste ihn und es versetzte ihrem Herzen einen großen Stich das sie nur noch die Haelfte des Tages mit ihm zusammen arbeiten konnte.

Sie strich ihr schwarzes langes Abendkleid glatt und betrat die Gala. Daniel Miller stand am Eingang und unterhielt sich mit drei Frauen. Als er sie erblickte wendete er sich sofort von den Damen ab und ging auf sie zu.

„Felicity schoen das sie hier sind, sie sehen unglaublich aus", seine Hand strich ueber ihr Dekolleté. Felicity presste die Lippen zusammen. Anschließend legte er seine Hand auf ihren Ruecken und fuehrte sie in den Saal.

Das IT-Girl schaute sich um und erblickte einen alten Geschaeftspartner von Olivers, dieser steuerte direkt auf sie zu. Thomas Andrews von Andrews & Partners.

„Mrs. Smoak wie schoen sie hier zu sehen", sagte der aeltere Mann mit einem freundlichen Laecheln.

„Ich freue mich auch sie zu sehen Mr. Andrews", antwortete Felicity.

„Wie geht es Oliver? Es ist schade dass das ganze so gelaufen ist. Er war ein hervorragender CEO und er hatte mit ihnen eine perfekte Assistentin."

„Danke Mr. Andrews es ehrt mich das zu hoeren. Ich kann ihnen leider nicht sagen wie es Mr. Queen geht. Ich habe ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

Es entsprach nicht der Wahrheit, aber Felicity musste luegen. Denn Miller durfte nie erfahren dass sie noch Kontakt zu Oliver hatte, es wuerde nur Fragen aufwerfen.

Daniel Miller beobachtete Andrews mit Argusaugen, es gefiel ihm gar nicht das er so viel Beachtung fuer Felicity hatte.

„Mrs. Smoak arbeitet nun fuer mich Mr. Andrews und ich bin froh das Mr. Queen mir diese unglaublich gute Assistentin ueberlassen hat", sagte Miller mit uebertriebener Freundlichkeit um die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, „ wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigen wuerden, Felicity und ich werden nun etwas trinken gehen."

Er schob die Blondine unsanft Richtung Bar, „Ich hoffen ihnen ist klar Felicity das ich diese Art von Verhalten nicht dulde."

Erschrocken schaute sie ihren Boss an, „ Mr. Miller ich bin ihre Angestellte nicht ihr Eigentum. Zu wem ich freundlich bin und zu wem nicht ist immer noch mir ueberlassen."

Miller nahm ihr Handgelenk und hielt es fest, Felicity spuerte ein brennen unter seinem Griff, „ Sie tun mir weh."

„Ich mag es nicht wenn man mir widerspricht Felicity, haben sie mich verstanden?"

„Ja das habe ich", gab sie mit schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht zurueck.

Der CEO ließ ihr Handgelenk los und legte seine Hand auf ihre Huefte, „Das ist gut und jetzt sollten sie lieber nach Hause gehen. Ich sehe da die eine oder andere Dame die doch mehr zu bieten hat als sie. Wir sehen uns morgen."

Felicity antwortete nicht. Sie ging wie in Trance aus dem Gebaeude und stieg in ihren Mini Cooper. Ihr Koerper sackte hinter dem Steuer zusammen und die Traenen liefen ihr ueber ihre Wangen. Es war einfach zu viel, sie hatte versucht stark zu sein und sich immer vor Augen gehalten das sie das alles fuer Oliver tat, den Menschen den sie liebte. Aber es war so verdammt schwer, sie ekelte sich vor Miller und seine Angriffe wurden immer intensiver. Sie schaute auf ihr Handgelenk, es faerbte so kurz nach seinem Angriff schon blau.

Sie wischte sich die Traenen aus dem Gesicht und startete ihren Wagen. Sie musste so schnell es geht die Dateien auf ihrem Stick durchgehen. Je schneller sie eine Loesung fuer das ganze fand umso schneller konnte sie Miller los werden.

Sie atmete tief durch, startete ihren Wagen und fuhr nach Hause.

Das IT- Girl sendete ihrem Freund John Diggle eine Sms um ihm wissen zu lassen das sie gut nach Hause gekommen war. Den Zwischenfall mit Miller verschwieg sie, denn sie wusste er wuerde keine 5 Minuten spaeter vor ihrer Haustuer stehen.

Die Blondine zog ihr Kleid aus und stellte sich unter eine heiße Dusche, das war zu einem Ritual geworden seit sie mit Miller zusammen arbeitet. Sie konnte den Gedanken an seine Beruehrungen nicht ertragen.

Das heiße Wasser wusch jeglichen Gedanken an diesen Mann ab und ihr Kopf konnte wieder klar denken, das war der beste Moment um die Unterlagen auf ihrem Stick durch zusehen.

Felicity setzte sich in ihr Bett, schaltete ihren Laptop ein und stecke den USB Stick an. Sie schaute Stunden durch die Unterlagen um irgendeinen Fehler zu finden, aber alles schien sauber zu sein. „Verdammt", sagte sie aergerlich. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen endlich etwas gefunden zu haben, aber jedes diese Dokument das sie durch geschaut hatte war sauber. Trotzdem fehlte dem Konzern das Geld.

Felicity musste eine Loesung finden, Oliver war der rechtmaessige Besitzer von QC er musste seine Firma wieder zurueck bekommen egal wie. Aber sie fragte sich auch wie lange sie Miller noch auf Abstand halten konnte, heute war er zum ersten Mal handgreiflich geworden. Die ganze Zeit waren es nur Beruehrungen oder Worte, heute Morgen und heute Mittag sah es schon ganz anders aus. Seine Worte halten in ihrem Kopf, Felicity schloss die Augen und versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren. Sie setzte ihre Brille ab und rieb sich den Nasensteg. Sie musste unbedingt schlafen es war schon 3 Uhr in nicht mal 3 Stunden klingelte ihr Wecker, aber sie war einfach zu aufgewuehlt.

Wie gerne waere sie heute Abend bei John und Lyla gewesen, sie hatte sich so ueber die Einladung gefreut. Seit Oliver nicht mehr CEO war sahen sie sich nur noch abends und da war er meistens auf Patrouille. Zeit zum Reden blieb nicht viel, einerseits war Felicity dankbar dafuer, denn es ersparte ihr Olivers Fragen. Andererseits wuenschte sie sich jemanden an den sie sich genau in diesem Moment anlehnen konnte. Sie wusste zwar das Diggle recht hatte, ein Wort wegen Miller und Oliver wuerde ihn jagen mit Pfeil und Bogen. Er wuerde fuer sie durchs Feuer gehen. Aber das wuerde das Problem nicht loesen, es wuerde nur dafuer sorgen das Oliver noch einen Schritt weiter entfernt von QC waere und das durfte nicht passieren schließlich war es das einzige was ihm noch von seinen Eltern geblieben war.

Ja sie liebte ihn und auch wenn sie wusste dass sein Ich liebe dich nur fuer Slade gespielt war hatte sie das Gefuehl das auch genauso viel Wahrheit darin steckte.

Sie schloss die Augen und driftete langsam in den Schlaf.

_Seine Haende waren ueberall, sie konnte sich nicht wehren er war einfach zu stark. „Oliver hilf mir bitte", schrie sie. Und hoerte aus weiter Ferne nur ein lachen. _

„_Mr. Queen die Dame verlangt nach ihnen", hoerte sie Millers Stimme. _

_Hinter ihm erschien die Silouette eines Mannes der sie grinsend anschaute, es war Oliver. Der Mann den sie liebte, dem sie vertraute, aber er tat nichts er lachte sie aus und ließ Miller einfach weiter machen._

„_Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt Miller sie ist die perfekte persoenliche Assistentin was besseres haetten sie nicht bekommen koennen", sagte Oliver Queen und lachte._

„_Nein Oliver wie kannst du nur ich… ich… liebe dich und ich habe dir mein Leben mehr wie einmal anvertraut. Ich tue das alles nur fuer dich. Oliiiiivvvvveeeeeerrrrr". _

Schweiß gebadet schreckte Felicity aus ihrem Bett hoch, wie im Affekt umklammerte ihre Hand das mittlerweile tief blaue und gruene Handgelenk. Sie schaute auf die Uhr, 5:45 Uhr. Gott sei Dank war es Zeit aufzustehen, nach diesem Traum konnte sie unmoeglich die Augen wieder schließen und sie fragte sich ob sie sie je wieder schließen konnte. Oliver hatte sie in diesem Traum verraten und dabei war er einer der wenigen Personen der sie ueberhaupt vertraute und fuer den sie das alles mitmachte.

Sie goennte sich eine kalte Dusche um die Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu bekommen und schaute in ihren Kleiderschrank was sich am besten eignete um ihr laediertes Handgelenk zu verdecken. Eine schwarze Bluse und ein knielanger pinker Rock schienen perfekt zu sein.


	5. Chapter 5

**Das naechste Kapitel fuer euch ist da viel Spaß beim Lesen**

Felicity betrat das Buero mit einem noch schlechteren Gefuehl als in den letzten Wochen. Ihr Herz schlug wie wild und Angst stieg in ihr hoch. Das war nicht gut das wusste sie, Angst bot eine groeßere Angriffsflaeche.

Sie bog um die Ecke zu ihrem Schreibtisch und erblickte eine dunkelhaarige junge Frau auf ihrem Platz sitzen. Sie trug eine offene Bluse die ihren Busen, der offensichtlich in einem Push up BH steckte, noch besser zur Geltung brachte. Ihr Rock glich mehr einem Guertel.

„Hallo, du musst Felicity sein. Mein Name ist Amber. Daniel hat mir schon viel von dir erzaehlt, er meinte du sollst mich anlernen", sagte die junge Frau froehlich.

„Ja… ich bin Felicity, Hallo Amber", gab die Blondine irritiert zurueck.

Noch bevor sie sich wieder fangen konnte rief Daniel Miller beide in sein Buero.

„Felicity, ich habe in letzter Zeit das Gefuehl sie sind etwas ueberfordert mit dem ganzen hier. Sie leisten eigentlich immer gute Arbeit, aber ihre Bereitschaft fuer die Firma auch nach Feierabend etwas zu tun, ist sehr sperrlich. Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen dass das zu Zeiten von Oliver Queen anders war", begann der CEO gleich in einem ziemlich harten Ton, der Felicitys Blut gefrieren ließ. „Deshalb werde ich ihnen Amber zur Seite stellen, sie ist jung dynamisch und auch bereit ohne murren und knurren Ueberstunden zu machen. Sie wird mich in Zukunft zu den Meetings begleiten, bis sie bereit sind wieder mehr Einsatz zu bringen. Und jetzt gehen sie bitte die Bilanzen der letzten Wochen durch und stellen sie fuer Amber eine Liste der kommenden Meetings zusammen, damit sie im Bilde ist."

„Ja Mr. Miller", sagte sie und ging zurueck an ihren Schreibtisch.

Als sie durch die Glaswand in sein Buero blickte, sah sie wie Amber sich an den CEO schmiegte und er seine Haende auf ihrem Becken hatte.

Das war genau was er wollte, ein kleines dummes Maedchen das er flach legen konnte. Dies war nicht ihre Art und ihr Stil. Sie war einerseits dankbar fuer Amber, es wuerde ihr Miller vom Hals halten, fuer eine gewisse Zeit. Aber es wuerde auch ihre Arbeit erschweren die Firma dem rechtmaessigen Besitzer wieder zu geben, denn Amber wuerde ihr ueber die Schulter schauen und gewiss jeden Fehltritt von ihr sofort weiter geben.

Die Bilanzen waren schnell erledigt schließlich war Felicity sie die ganze Nacht durch gegangen und sie waren einwandfrei. So blieb bis zur Mittagspause Zeit fuer weitere Untersuchungen. Das letzte Meeting hatte vor knapp 10 Minuten begonnen und konnte bis zu einer Stunde dauern, es wurde in einem der unteren Konferenzraeume abgehalten, da es sich um eine IT Firma handelte und bei dem die IT Abteilung gefragt war. Das verschaffte der Blondine die Moeglichkeit sich an Computer des CEOs zu machen.

Sein Rechner war Passwort geschuetzt, sehr ungewoehnlich Oliver hatte das nie getan. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Felicity es geknackt hatte und es verwunderte sie es war ein Zahlencode den sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Sie notierte sich die Zahlen, spaeter wuerde sie sie durch ihr Entschluesselungsprogramm jagen.

Felicity suchte die wichtigesten Ordner zusammen und kopierte sie auf ihren Stick, besonders die Ordner Privat und Bank schienen ihr von entscheidender Wichtigkeit zu sein.

„Ich krieg dich", sagte sie zu sich selbst und hielt sich erneut ihr Handgelenk. Es schmerzte sie beim Tippen, aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Puenktlich zum Ende des Meetings saß Felicity wieder auf ihrem Platz und konnte Miller die Bilanzen aushaendigen.

„Schoen das in diesen Angelegenheiten verlass auf sie ist, wenn sie schon in allem anderen recht pruede reagieren", sagte er fast veraechtlich zu ihr.

Felicity traute ihren Ohren nicht, dieser Mensch blamierte und erniedrigte sie in allen erdenklichen Lebenslagen. Sie hatte den besten Abschluss ihres Jahrgangs am MIT und musste sich als Persoenliche Assistentin behandeln lassen wie ein Stueck Vieh. Bei Oliver war das alles ganz anders gewesen, er hatte sie mit Respekt behandelt und sie hatte seine Naehe genossen.

Sie schaute in Millers Buero er hatte seine Haende auf Ambers Hueften und starrte in ihren Ausschnitt, ihr wurde uebel als eine vertraute Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Mrs. Smoak ihr Lunchtermin waere bereit."

Felicity drehte sich um und sah nicht nur ihren Freund Diggle sondern auch Oliver vor sich stehen.

„Oliver!" rief sie ueberrascht aus.

„Nicht gut?" fragte er etwas enttaeuscht ueber ihre Reaktion, er hatte ihr unglaublich bezauberndes Laecheln erwartet.

Sie schaute zu Miller, verdammt er hatte sie bemerkt und stieß Amber recht unsanft zur Seite um sein Buero zu verlassen. Oliver schaute zu Diggle der Miller mit Argusaugen beobachtete. Was ging hier vor. Oliver schaute zu Felicity die aengstlich einen Schritt in Diggles Richtung ging.

„Mr. Queen was verschafft mir die Ehre sie wollen doch nicht etwa meine Persoenliche Assistentin fuer ihr neues Unternehmen gewinnen oder?" er ging zu Felicity und legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille.

„Nein Mr. Miller das habe ich nicht vor. Felicity und mich verbindet privat eine Freundschaft die sich ueber die Jahre aufgebaut hat, genau wie zu Mr. Diggle", Olivers Worte waren beherrscht das merkte Felicity.

„Und wenn sie uns jetzt entschuldigen wuerden, ich habe einen Tisch reserviert", er hielt Felicity seine Hand hin, die sie sofort ergriff.

„Es war nett sie wieder zu sehen Mr. Queen. Felicity ich habe es ihnen gestern schon gesagt und es gilt auch fuer heute, seien sie puenktlich zurueck, ich brauche sie fuer eine Besprechung."

„Ja Sir ich werde wie immer puenktlich sein."

Die Stille auf dem Weg nach unten war schon fast beaengstigend, niemand sagte ein Wort. Felicity hatte eigentlich gehofft das das Mittagessen mit Diggle ihr etwas Ablenkung verschaffen wuerde. Sie haette sich unter anderen Umstaenden auch ueber Olivers Anwesenheit gefreut, aber der schien nun viele Fragen zu haben.

Als sie QC verließen und in Olivers BMW einstiegen hielt er einen Moment inne und schaute sich um, „Was zum Teufel geht hier vor und ich will nicht hoeren das alles in Ordnung waere", sagte er in einem scharfen Ton und schaute zu Felicity die schon den Mund geoeffnet hatte um etwas zu sagen.

„Oliver es ist wirklich nichts, Miller ist einfach nicht gerade der beste Chef, das ist alles", gab die Blondine zurueck und versuchte so neutral zu klingen wie nur moeglich.

„Nicht der beste Chef ist wohl untertrieben, Felicity er behandelt dich wie sein Eigentum und von der Dame die sich in seinem Buero befand wollen wir nicht sprechen. Ich habe genau gesehen wie er sie weg gestoßen hat."

„Oliver das hast du sicherlich falsch aufgefasst, Amber ist auch sehr aufdringlich. Miller ist nicht der beste Chef aber so etwas…"

„Felicity ich habe Augen im Kopf ich habe Diggles Blick gesehen und ich habe deine Reaktion gesehen als er auf dich zu kam, also Verkauf mich nicht fuer dumm. Ich verstehe so wieso nicht warum du noch fuer diese Firma arbeitest, du solltest eigentlich wissen das sie mir wichtig ist und das mich der Verlust recht mitgenommen hat, auch wenn ich nichts gesagt habe. Du haettest 20 andere Stellen bekommen koennen mit der Empfehlung die ich fuer dich geschrieben habe, aber nein du bleibst dort", aergerlich startete Oliver den Wagen.

„Oliver es reicht", wies Diggle ihn in die Schranken.

Felicity schwieg und schaute aus dem Fenster, Ihre Augen fuellten sich mit Traenen. Sie konnte ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, wenn sie in seiner Situation gewesen waere haette sie genauso reagiert. Aber sie konnte nicht sagen warum sie das alles tat, er wuerde ihr es nur noch mehr uebel nehmen.

„Es tut mir leid Felicity, ich habe ueber reagiert", sagte er kleinlaut.

Sie wischte sich verstohlen die Traenen vom Gesicht, „Ist schon in Ordnung es war ja auch nicht gerade die netteste Begruessung. Ich freue mich dich zu sehen Oliver."

Er freute sich auch Felicity zu sehen und er hatte sich dieses Mittagessen anders vorgestellt. Felicity fehlte ihm und sie in seinem Buero zu sehen und dann noch mit einem anderen Boss der sie absolut unmenschlich behandelte ließen einfach seine Sicherungen durchbrennen. Wer weiß wie er sich Felicity gegenueber verhielt wenn niemand im Buero anwesend war und seine Hand auf ihrer Taille. Queen atmete tief aus und versuchte die Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verdraengen. Er hatte jetzt eine Stunde mit der Frau die er liebte und das wollte er genießen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ein neues Kapitel fuer euch, ich hoffe es gefaellt euch und ihr schenkt mir eine Review ;) **

**Im Moment bin ich etwas hinterher mit Updates sorry, irgendwie hab ich etwas schreib Chaos. One Shots, gebrochene Herzen und In meiner dunkelsten Stunde. Ahhhhhh ;)**

Oliver hatte ein kleines gemuetliches Bistro ausgesucht, der Tisch befand sich in einer ruhigen Ecke. Felicity schien sich mehr und mehr zu entspannen, aber Oliver behielt die Situation in seinem Kopf, er wuerde John darauf ansetzen Nachforschungen ueber diesen Daniel Miller einzuholen und der Bogenschuetze wuerde jetzt auch oefters mal vor seinem Haus auftauchen.

Der Ex Billionaer betrachtete die Frau die er liebte genauer, sie sah muede aus anscheint war es gestern Abend spaet gewesen. Die Gala, sie war mit ihm auf dieser Gala. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Daniel Miller wie er seine Hand ueber ihren Koerper wandern ließ, Felicity in einem unglaublichen Abendkleid Ruecken frei. Wie er ihre blanke Haut beruehrt. Verdammt er wollte diese Gedanken nicht, es brachte ihn erneut in Rage. „Entschuldigt mich bitte fuer einen Moment", sagte er und versuchte ein Laecheln ueber seine Lippen huschen zu lassen. Diggle und Felicity schauten ihn verwundert an, widmeten sich dann aber wieder einander.

Die Blondine streckte ihren Arm aus um nach der Wasserflasche zu greifen die auf dem Tisch stand, dabei legte sie ihr blaues Handgelenk frei. Diggle erschrak und griff danach, er zog den Aermel ihrer Bluse zurueck und schaute seine Freundin an.

„Verdammt Felicity war er das?" Diggles Stimme schwang unbaendiger Zorn.

Schnell zog das IT-Girl ihre Hand zurueck und bedeckte das laedierte Stelle mit ihrer Bluse.

„Warum hast du mir das nicht erzaehlt? Felicity es faellt mir schwer genug diese Sache nicht sofort mit der Polizei oder Oliver zu beenden. Ich kann dich nicht beschuetzen, wenn ich nicht weiß was passiert. Und ich werde mir nicht anschauen das du dein Leben ruinierst. Also entweder du bist ehrlich zu mir und sagst mir jede Einzelheit die passiert oder ich lasse unseren Deal platzen und werde mir diesem Miller schnappen, oder noch besser ich lasse Oliver einen Pfeil in ihn jagen. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Felicity schluckte hart, sie war nicht gewohnt das Diggle seine Stimme gegen sie erhob. Das hatte er bis jetzt nur gegen Oliver getan. Sie wusste dass er sich Sorgen um sie machte und die waren auch nicht ganz unberechtigt.

„Es tut mir leid John. Ich weiß du hast recht, ich dachte ich haette das alles unter Kontrolle, aber es sieht nicht so aus."

Diggles Blick wurde sanfter, „Das glaube ich allerdings auch Felicity. Lass dir helfen ok? Ich werde dich nach der Arbeit abholen und dann gehen wir was essen und du erzaehlst mir alles ja?"

Sie nickte, „OK abgemacht."

„Oliver kommt."

Der ehemalige CEO hatte sich beruhigt. Er hatte 5 Minuten gebraucht um die Bilder die erneut vor seinen Augen aufgeflackerten zu verarbeiten. Er musste dafuer sorgen das Felicity sich einen anderen Job suchte. Nie im Leben war es ihm in den Sinn gekommen dass es ihn so belasten koennte seine Felicity mit einem anderen Mann zu sehen. Natuerlich er war nur ihr Boss und nicht ihr Freund, aber er war ein Arschloch und behandelte sie nicht mit dem noetigen Respekt den sie verdiente. Ganz im Gegenteil, seine Gesten hatten deutlich klar gemacht das er sie als sein Eigentum betrachtete und das passte ihm gar nicht. Felicity gehoerte zu ihm und zu keinem anderen. Vielleicht hatte er mit diesem Denken genau die gleiche Steinzeiteinstellung wie Miller aber er behandelte sie mit Respekt. Felicity hatte nie einen so aengstlichen und angewiderten Ausdruck in ihren Augen wenn er sie beruehrte. Ganz im Gegenteil, Felicitys Blick signalisierte pure Lust und Verlangen durch jede seiner Beruehrungen.

Er hatte sie vernachlaessigt in den letzten Wochen das wurde ihm klar. Aber er wusste nicht so recht wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Er hatte Felicity gesagt das er sie liebte, aber nur um Slade eine Falle zu stellen. Das hatte ihn viele schlaflose Naechte gekostet, natuerlich es war ihre Idee, aber nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, hatte er den Wunsch und den Schmerz in ihren Augen gesehen und es hatte ihm sein Herz gebrochen. Sie wusste nicht dass er es gemeint hatte mit jeder Faser seines Koerpers liebte er diese Frau. Aber er brachte sie nur in Gefahr. Ihre Worte das es undenkbar waere das er sie Lieben koennte, ließen sein Herz danach erneut brechen, wie konnte sie nur so schlecht von sich denken. Sie war alles fuer ihn, sie hielt ihm am Leben.

Miller hielt sich den ganzen Nachmittag zurueck, er war viel zu viel damit beschaeftigt Amber an die Waesche zu gehen. Das IT-Girl konnte etwas durchatmen. Puenktlich um 17Uhr holte Diggle seine Freundin ab. Millers Augen funkelten als er den großen muskuloesen Mann an Felicitys Seite sah.

„Mrs. Smoak, da Amber heute laenger arbeitet damit sie ihrem Date nach gehen koennen erwarte ich sie morgen eine Stunde frueher im Buero."

„Verstanden Mr. Miller. Ich wuensche ihnen einen schoenen Abend."

Felicitys Anspannung wich langsam als sich die Aufzugtueren schlossen. Diggle betrachtete seine Freundin genauer, sie wirkte schmaler und ihre Augen hatten nicht diesen Glanz wie sonst. Sie wirkte abwesend und veraengstigt. Am liebsten wuerde er zurueck in die Chefetage fahren und Miller eigen haendig erwuergen.

„Auf was hast du Lust", fragte er

„Koennen wir zu mir fahren und etwas kommen lassen?"

Er schenkte ihr ein Laecheln, „ Natuerlich."

Die Daemmerung legte sich ueber die Stadt und Oliver stand auf dem Dach des Nachbargebaeudes von QC. Er konnte genau auf sein altes Buero schauen. Miller befand sich noch darin zusammen mit der dunkelhaarigen Frau die auch heute Mittag mit Felicity im Buero war.

Sie saß an Felicitys Platz und tippte etwas auf dem Computer. Miller verließ sein Buero und ging zu ihr. Er stellte sich hinter sie und seine Haende wanderten sofort an ihren Ruecken. Olivers Gedanken drifteten wieder ab, an dieser Stelle befand sich sonst die Frau die er liebte. Miller begann Ambers Ruecken zu massieren und sein Kopf wanderte langsam zu ihrem Hals. Er versuchte sie zu kuessen, aber Amber schien das nicht zu gefallen sie wehrte sich gegen ihn und fing sich dafuer eine schallende Ohrfeige ein, die sie vom Stuhl fallen ließ. Miller ging von ihr weg. Amber stand auf und hielt sich die Wange.

Olivers Herz raste, er konnte nichts tun. Miller war ein Schwein, er wuerde ihn sich wenn er alleine war. Jetzt wuerde er zu viel Aufsehen erregen.

Miller kam zurueck warf Amber Tasche und Mantel hin und ließ sie gehen.

Oliver setzte sich einen Moment auf das Dach und streifte seine Kaputze nach hinten. Verdammt Felicity arbeite seit knapp 8 Wochen fuer diesen Menschen, wenn er sie auch so behandelte. Die Art wie er sie ansah, wie er ihren Koerper beruehrt hatte, ihr Blick der so voller Angst war. Er war zu beschaeftigt gewesen in den letzten Wochen um zu realisieren wie es ihr ging. Sie war ruhiger als sonst. Er hatte es auf die Sache mit Slade zurueck gefuehrt und ihr Gespraech auf der Insel. Dabei schien es einfach und alleine an diesem Schwein Miller zu liegen.

Er musste mit Felicity reden, er musste ihr die Wahrheit sagen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Endlich kann ich euch wieder ein Update liefern, sorry das es so lange gedauert hat. **

**Danke fuer eure lieben Reviews ich freu mich immer riesig darueber ;) **

Felicity saß mit Diggle auf der Couch, sie hatten sich chinesisches Essen liefern lassen. Der Bodyguard merkte dass das IT-Girl viel entspannter wirkte.

„Wie geht's dir wirklich?" fragte er sanft und stellte sein Essen auf den Couchtisch.

„Felicity stocherte mit den Staebchen in dem Pappkarton rum und stellte es anschließend ab, „Schlecht, ich habe Angst, mir schmeckt kaum etwas und ich habe Albtraeume. Die Tage im Buero sind der reinste Spießroutenlauf. Ich erschrecke wenn ich seine Stimme hoere und mir wird uebel sobald er seine Hand auf meinem Koerper hat."

Diggle zog scharf die Luft ein, es brodelte innerlich in ihm aber er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, „ Wann hat es angefangen?"

„Vor vier Wochen. Es fing mit Spruechen an, dass meine Roecke zu lang waeren und meine Blusen zu hoch geschlossen. Dann ob ich einen Freund habe. Ich habe seine Blicke gesehen und mir war das ganze so unangenehm das ich Hosen getragen habe. Das hat er mir verboten, ich solle in kurzen Roecken kommen und die Haare hochstecken sonst bekaeme ich eine Abmahnung. Bei Meetings die er schlecht vorbereitet hat, hat er mich vor Kunden bloß gestellt und gesagt es waere meine Schuld. Und ich nur eine kleine dumme Blondine."

John Diggles Haende ballten sich zu Faeusten, er hatte Angst zu fragen, aber sie musste ehrlich sein, „Hat er dich geschlagen oder aehnliches?"

„An dem Tag als du mich abgeholt hast, hatte er meine Bluse geoeffnet weil sie zu hoch geschlossen war. An dem Abend bei der Gala hat es ihm nicht gepasst das ein Kunde von Oliver mich angesprochen hat. Er hat mein Handgelenk gedrueckt als wir alleine waren und gesagt ich gehoere ihm. Ich haette nicht das Recht mit anderen zu flirten. Dann hat er mich nach Hause geschickt. Tja und heute Morgen saß Amber da, als Strafe fuer mich."

John strich sich durch die Haare, es war nicht gut das Felicity weiterhin dort arbeitete, auch wenn es fuer Oliver war, „ Felicity ich kann dich bei dieser Sache nicht laenger decken, Miller ist ein Schwein. Du kannst froh sein das nichts Schlimmeres bis jetzt passiert ist. Ich habe kein gutes Gefuehl dabei. Wir sollten mit Oliver reden und er sollte ihn zur Strecke bringen."

„Nein John ich kann jetzt nicht aufgeben ich bin da auf einer ganz heißen Spur. Ich habe heute seinen Rechner durchsucht ich muss die Unterlagen nur noch auswerten, da ist etwas das weiß ich und wenn Miller auffliegt bekommt Oliver QC wieder."

„Hast du die Unterlagen hier?"

Felicity nickte stand auf und holte ihren Stick und den Laptop.

„Felicity wir werden diese Unterlagen jetzt gemeinsam durch gehen wenn da etwas ist, geb ich dir noch zwei Tage Zeit. Wenn nicht werden wir danach Oliver anrufen und ihm alles sagen ok?"

„Aber dann war alles umsonst", protestierte die Blondine

„Das ist mir egal ich lasse dich nicht laenger bei diesem Psychopathen. Wenn hier etwas ist dann hast du noch zwei Tage Zeit, wenn nicht dann beendest du es jetzt und hier."

„Ok", gab die Blondine klein laut zurueck. Sie wusste dass er recht hatte und das Miller unberechenbar war. Sie startete ihren Laptop und betete dass sie etwas finden wuerden.

„Am besten wir starten mit seinem Passwort, es ist ein Zahlencode den ich schon mal irgendwo gesehen habe, aber ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern wo", sie startete ein spezielles Programm zum Entschluesseln von Passwoertern.

„Das kann jetzt ein paar Stunden dauern, solange sollten wir die Ordner durchsuchen die ich von seinem Rechner kopiert habe", das IT-Girl tippte auf ihrem Laptop bis sich einzelne Fenster oeffneten.

„Nach was suchst du eigentlich genau?" fragte der Bodyguard

„QC muesste diesen Monat dieselben Einnahmen haben wie letzten Monat, aber die Firma hat nur die Haelfte eingenommen. Ich suche nach einem Konto auf das die Einnahmen gegangen sein koennten", gab sie konzentriert zurueck.

Sie oeffnete einen Ordner nach dem anderen, aber ohne Erfolg.

„Verdammt, das sind die letzten zwei Ordner. Irgendwo muss doch was sein", verzweifelte das IT-Girl. Sie klickte den vorletzten Ordner an und erschrak. Bilder von ihr, Amber und Kirsten der Empfangsdame. Sie waren zu sehen in der Mittagspause, auf dem Parkplatz, beim Haende waschen in der Damentoilette und vor ihrer Haustuer.

„Oh mein Gott", sie hielt sich die Haende vor ihren Mund.

„Dieses miese Schwein", entfuhr es Diggle er stand auf und schnappte sich sein Mobiltelefon.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Felicity als sie ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ich rufe Oliver an, du wirst ihm jetzt alles erzaehlen und dann werden wir diesen Bastard zur Strecke bringen."

„Du hast mir versprochen zwei Tage wenn wir etwas finden."

„Wir haben etwas gefunden, aber das traegt nicht dazu bei QC zu retten. Es zeigt nur noch mehr das wir dich schnellstens von diesem Typen fernhalten muessen."

Ein Signal an Felicitys Laptop beendete die Diskussion und beide schauten auf den Bildschirm. Das Programm zum Passwort entschluesseln war fuendig geworden.

„YES ich wusste mir kam die Zahlenkombination bekannt vor. Als ich Isabels Computer geknackt habe hatte sie dasselbe Passwort MOSKAU und das Diggle ist kein Zufall."

„Was hat Miller mit Isabel zu tun?"

„Das muss ich jetzt raus bekommen und das wird noch die ganze Nacht dauern denke ich. Du solltest lieber nach Hause gehen Dig, Lyla und Bryan warten sicher schon", sie schenkte ihm ein Laecheln.

John verzog das Gesicht, „Ich hab kein gutes Gefuehl dich hier alleine zu lassen. Miller weiß wo du wohnst, nicht das er hier in der Nacht auftaucht."

„Danke, aber ich bin die letzten Wochen alleine zurecht gekommen und ich werde es auch heute Nacht schaffen."

„Ok, schließ die Tuer ab wenn ich gegangen bin und schau nach ob alle Fenster zu sind. Und Felicity es bleibt dabei zwei Tage mehr nicht, " sein Blick deutete keine Widerworte.

„Geht klar zwei Tage und keinen Tag laenger. Und jetzt raus mit dir und ab zu deiner Familie", sagte das IT-Girl und schob ihn zur Tuer.

Diggle umarmte sie noch einmal und verabschiedete sich.

Felicity schloss die Tuer hinter sich und verriegelte sie, sie atmete durch. Ihr war doch etwas mulmig zu Mute, aber sie durfte sich nicht von der Angst ueber mannen lassen.

Sie ging zurueck an ihren Laptop und oeffnete den letzten Ordner den sie von Millers Computer gezogen hatte.

„Bingo, ich hab dich. Leg dich niemals mit einer MIT Absolventin an", murmelte sie.

In diesem Ordner befanden sich Ueberweisungen zu einem Bankaccount der definitiv nichts mit QC zu tun hatte, aber auf den eindeutig die Einnahmen des letzten Monats gingen. Es schien ein Firmenkonto zu sein, T.W. Enterprises war der Empfaenger. Diesen Namen hatte Felicity noch nie gehoert und das bedeutete das diese Firma noch nie mit QC zusammen gearbeitete hatte.

Sie gab den Namen in die Suchmaschine ihres Computers ein ohne Erfolg nichts aber auch rein gar nichts war ueber diese Firma zu finden, aber sie schien der Schluessel zu sein.

Felicity setzte ihre Brille ab, ihr Kopf droehnte es waren zu viele Informationen und Ereignisse am heutigen Tag gewesen sie brauchte eine Pause. Sie schaltete ihren Laptop aus und ging in ihr Badezimmer um sich ein heißes Bad einzulassen. Einen erneuten Alptraum wie gestern Nacht wollte sie nicht noch einmal erleben.

Das heiße Wasser lockerte die Muskeln ihres angespannten Koerpers und es sorgte dafuer dass sie diese Nacht ohne Alptraeume schlafen konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

**Naechstes Kapitel fuer euch, ich hoffe es gefaellt euch. ;) **

**Danke fuer die Reviews ;)**

Der naechste Morgen begann frueh fuer Felicity. Sie war immer eine der ersten Mitarbeiterinnen die bei QC eintrafen aber diesmal war sie neben Bob dem Wachmann die erste. Ihre Uhr zeigte 6:30Uhr an. Sie hatte keine Ahnung ob Daniel Miller wirklich Arbeit fuer sie hatte oder ob es nur die Strafe dafuer war das Diggle sie abgeholt hatte.

Sie hatte ein noch schlechteres Gefuehl wenn sie an ihn dachte, es war regelrechte Panik seit sie die Bilder gesehen hatte, aber in maximal zwei Tagen war alles vorbei und bis dahin hatte sie auch etwas handfestes gegen Miller in der Hand.

Das Buero war nicht besetzt. Felicity ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, schaltete ihren Rechner an und zog ihren Mantel aus.

Anschließend ging sie in Millers Buero schaltete ebenfalls seinen Rechner an.

„Was machen sie da Felicity", hoerte sie eine Stimme hinter sich und spuerte zwei Haende die sich um ihre Taille schlagen und sie zu sich zogen.

„Ich habe ihren Rechner gestartet so wie ich es jeden Morgen fuer sie tue Mr. Miller. Bitte lassen sie mich los", in ihrer Stimme schwang Panik und sie versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Du riechst unglaublich Felicity jedesmal wenn ich hinter dir stehe und deinen Duft einatme bringst du mich fast um den Verstand", seine Haende wanderten unter ihre Bluse.

„Hoeren sie auf Miller ich habe ihre Spielchen satt und ich werde die Polizei einschalten. Ich habe die Fotos gesehen die sie von mir und anderen Mitarbeiterinnen gemacht haben", entfuhr es Felicity bevor sie ihm ihren Ellebogen in die Magengrube rammte.

Miller hielt sich fuer einen kurzen Moment seinen Bauch und schaute wuetend auf seine persoenliche Assistentin die aus seinem Buero rannte. „Du kleine Schlampe warst an meinem Computer", schrie er hinter ihr her und stuermte hinter ihr her.

Es dauerte nicht lange und er hatte sie erneut in seinem Griff und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht. Die Brille der Blondine flog auf den Boden genau wie ihr gesamter Koerper. Miller hielt sie fest indem er sich auf sie setzte und begann ihre Bluse von ihrem Koerper zu reissen. Felicity wand sich unter seinem Gewicht und versuchte alle Tricks anzuwenden die Diggle ihr je gezeigt hatte.

„Ich habe lange auf diesen Moment gewartet und es fiel mir schwer mich zurueck zu halten all die Wochen", seine Augen waren voller Lust

Das IT-Girl schaffte es sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien und kratze Miller quer ueber seine Wangen anschließend verpasste sie ihm einen heftigen Tritt zwischen seine Beine die ihn zu Boden schickten.

Sie rannte in voller Panik ins Treppenhaus, ihre Highheels waren nicht gerade geeignet fuer eine Flucht. Im sechsten Stock kam sie ins Stolpern und fiel die letzten vier Stufen hinunter. Sie hoerte ein knacken und ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Koerper. „Ahhh", schrie sie auf, als sie sich langsam wieder aufrappelte.

„Felicity bleib stehen du hast keine Chance ich werde dich so wieso bekommen", hoerte sie Millers Stimme die gut und gerne 5 Stockwerke ueber ihr erklang.

Das Adrenalin durchfuhr ihren Koerper erneut und sorgte dafuer dass sie ihre Kraefte erneut mobilisieren konnte.

Sie musste Hilfe holen, aber wie? Das IT-Department im Keller, sie musste es schaffen dort hin zu kommen. Es gab einen Raum der gesichert war mit einem Code, dieser Code wurde noch nicht geaendert so viel sie wusste.

Mit letzter Kraft schaffte sie es den Raum zu öffnen und den Notknopf zu druecken, damit konnte die Tuer nur noch von innen geoeffnet werden. Felicity selbst hatte diese Funktion eingerichtet nachdem sie in QC angegriffen wurden.

Sie schnappte sich das Telefon und waehlte mit zitternden Haenden Diggles Nummer.

Miller befand sich mittlerweile vor der Tuer und haemmerte dagegen. „Du kleines Flittchen mach sofort die Tuer auf. Du wirst mich nicht bei der Polizei melden eher bring ich dich um."

„Hallo", erklang Johns Stimme am Telefon.

„Dig ich brauche deine Hilfe", schluchzte sie ins Telefon, „ich weiß du musst zur Arbeit, aber Miller."

Ein erneuter Schlag ließ Felicity zusammen zucken.

„Wo Bist du?" fragte er mit fester Stimme.

„Ich bin im IT Department, Miller ist vor der Tuer."

Diggles Blut setzte jede Menge Adrenalin frei, „Ruehr dich nicht von der Stelle ich bin in fuenf Minuten da."

Er legte auf schnappte seine Autoschluessel und waehlte im Laufen Olivers Nummer.

„Queen", meldete er sich etwas ausser Atem.

„Oliver egal was du tust, wo du bist, du musst sofort zu QC, Felicity steckt in Schwierigkeiten."

Das Herz des Bogenschuetzen begann wie wild zu haemmern. Miller war sein erster Gedanke. „Wo ist sie."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung sie sagte sie ist im IT Department."

„Ich bin auf dem Weg."

Oliver legte auf und nahm Anlauf um auf das naechste Dach zu springen. Es war kurz vor 7 Uhr, die beste Zeit fuer sein morgendliches Pakour Training. Niemand nahm ihn um diese Uhrzeit auf den Daechern von Starling City war.

Er sprang von Dach zu Dach, an Hausfassaden hoch und runter. Die letzten Meter absolvierte er im Sprint.

Bob der Wachmann, begrueßte Oliver. „Guten Morgen Mr. Queen schoen sie hier zu sehen, wir vermissen sie."

Queen versuchte ruhig und mit einem Laecheln zu antworten, „Danke Bob ich vermisse die Firma auch. Ich bin kurz hier um Mrs. Smoak etwas zu bringen."

„Ist in Ordnung Mr. Queen, sie ist schon seit einer halben Stunde hier Mr. Miller ist wirklich ein Sklaventreiber."

Olivers Haende ballten sich zu Faeusten, er war nicht nur ein Sklaventreiber, er war auch ein mieser Bastard.

Er rannte die Treppen hinunter zum IT Department und rief ihren Namen, „Felicity? FELICITY."

„Oliver", sagte sie leise und oeffnete die Tuer.

„Oliver", rief sie. Oliver schaute sie an und ihm stockte der Atem. Ihre Bluse war zerrissen, trug keine Schuhe, in ihrem Gesicht prangte ein blauer Bluterguss. Genau wie an ihrem Handgelenk.

Ihre Beine gaben langsam nach. Das Adrenalin war aufgebraucht und sie war voller Erleichterung dass endlich Hilfe da war.

„Hey hey whoa" rief der Ex Billionaer und rannte auf sie zu. Im letzten Moment fing er sie ab, legte sie sanft auf den Boden. Er zog sein Sweatshirtjacke aus, hob Felicitys Koerper sanft an und legte sie um ihre Schultern.

Er hoerte Schritte auf dem Gang, seine Sinne waren sofort geschaerft.

„Felicity, Oliver," rief John Diggle.

Der Koerper des Bogenschuetzen entspannte sich wieder.

„Diggle wir sind hier."

Der Bodyguard rannte um die Ecke und sah Felicity am Boden liegen.

„Verdammt, Felicity", hauchte er und hielt seine Hand vor den Mund.

„Du musst sie nach Hause bringen, ich werde Miller suchen," befahl Oliver seinem Freund.

„Ich muss dich enttaeuschen sein Wagen hat die Parkgarage verlassen als ich gekommen bin."

Ein stoehnen von Felicity riss die beiden Maenner aus ihrer Konversation.

Sofort knieten beide neben ihr und Oliver strich ihr durch die Haare.

Sie oeffnete langsam die Augen

„Hey schoen das du wieder da bist du hast uns beiden einen ganz schoenen Schrecken eingejagt," er laechelte sie besorgt an.

Felicitys Blick wanderte zu Diggle, „John es tut mir leid, ich hatte keine Chance er hat mich ueberrascht."

Oliver schaute Diggle fragend an, wusste sein Freund etwa etwas ueber die ganze Sache.

Die Blondine bemerkte seinen Blick und legte ihre Hand auf seine.

„Lass uns bitte gehen, ich moechte nach Hause dort erklaer ich dir alles Oliver versprochen. Diggle kann nichts dafuer und außerdem muss er zur Arbeit."

Oliver presste seine Lippen zusammen und nickte stumm.

Die beiden Maenner halfen ihrer Freundin auf die Beine, Felicity hielt sich stoehnend die Rippen.

„Oliver du solltest Felicity lieber zu dir nach Hause bringen, Miller weiß wo sie wohnt."

„Nein das ist nicht noetig, bitte. Ich will einfach nur nach Hause und in mein Bett ich brauche keinen Babysitter", versuchte die Blondine ihre besorgten Maenner zu erklaeren.

„Felicity es ist mir egal was du sagst. Ich bringe dich von mir aus zu dir nach Hause, aber ich werde dich mit Sicherheit nicht alleine lassen, egal was du sagst."

Seine Stimme deutet keine Widerrede, also verkniff sich das IT-Girl jedes weitere Wort und ließ sich zu Diggles Auto bringen.

Sie nahmen den Hinterausgang, der direkt zur Tiefgarage fuehrte. Diggle und Oliver halfen Felicity beim Einsteigen. Der ExBillionaer setzte sich neben seine Freundin und schloss die Tuer. Erst jetzt fiel Felicity auf das sie seine Sweatshirtjacke trug und diese noch nicht geschlossen war. Sie zog den Reisverschluss bis nach ganz oben und roch an ihr. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ den Duft aus frischem Schweiß Rasierwasser auf sich wirken. Olivers Duft war einfach einzigartig und er ließ sie langsam in den Schlaf daemmern.


	9. Chapter 9

**Neues Kapitel ich hoffe es gefaellt euch ;)**

Er hasste es sie zu wecken Felicity sah so friedlich aus, aber Diggle durfte nicht zu spaet zur Arbeit kommen. Und Felicity brauchte einen ordentlichen Schlafplatz.

„Felicity", sagte er sanft zu ihr, „hey wir sind bei deinem Haus."

Ein knurren entwich ihrer Kehle. Sie setzte sich langsam auf und erschrak ploetzlich.

„Verdammt meine Handtasche mit Schluessel, Tablet, Mobiltelefon und allem ist noch im Buero", sie sah Oliver Hilfe suchend an.

Ihr Blick war so sueß unter anderen Umstaenden haette er sie dafuer gekuesst, aber das stand im Moment ganz weit hinten an.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken die kriegen wir wieder", er schaute zu Diggle, der nickte, „Diggle holt sie."

Sie schenkte ihrem Freund Diggle ein Laecheln und versuchte langsam aus dem Auto zu steigen. Ihre Rippen schmerzen unglaublich, sie hatte das das Gefuehl sie wuerde jeden Moment unmaechtig werden.

Oliver und Diggle stuetzten sie bis zur Haustuer.

„Ich habe noch einen Schluessel unter dem Blumentopf dort", sagte sie und zeigte auf die Sonnenblume.

„Das ist nicht gerade das sicherste Versteck Felicity, wir sollten das nochmal besprechen", meinte Diggle und schaute auf die Uhr.

Oliver bemerkte seinen Blick, „Diggle du solltest gehen dein Boss wird nicht gerade begeistert sein wenn sein Sicherheitschef zu spaet kommt. Ich kuemmere mich um Felicity."

„Ok, ich komm nachher vorbei und bring dir deine Handtasche. Hoer auf das was Oliver sagt und wag dich ja nicht ihn weg zuschicken, " mahnte der Bodyguard die Blondine.

„Versprochen", sie versuchte ihm ein Laecheln zu schenken, aber die Schmerzen waren einfach zu groß.

Oliver oeffnete Felicitys Haustuer und half seiner Freundin vorsichtig auf die Couch.

„Darf ich deine Jacke oeffnen?" fragte Oliver und kniete sich neben Felicity.

Er bemerkte die Panik in ihren Augen und nahm ihre Hand.

„Hey ich werde dir nichts tun, das weißt du. Ich moechte mir deine Rippen anschauen, du hast Schmerzen das sehe ich."

Olivers Stimme war so sanft und die Beruehrung seiner Hand gab Felicity Sicherheit.

Vorsichtig oeffnetet sie den Reisverschluss von Olivers Sweatjacke. Der Ex Billionaer schob die Jacke zur Seite und erschrak. Felicitys Seite war komplett blau. Sanft strich er dabrueber und schaute sie dabei an. Felicity hatte die Augen geschlossen und wartete auf den Schmerz, der aber ausblieb.

„Die Rippen sind gebrochen, wir muessen dich ins Krankenhaus bringen und wir sollten Detectiv Lance anrufen."

Felicity riss die Augen auf, zog die Jacke fest an ihren Koerper, „Nein es gibt keinen Grund Lance anzurufen und ins Krankenhaus moechte ich auch nicht."

„Felicity, ich kann sagen das deine Rippen gebrochen sind, ich weiß aber nicht ob sie innere Organe verletzt sind", er schaute sie eindringlich an.

„Oliver es geht mir gut…"

„Es geht dir nicht gut Felicity und ich will jetzt endlich wissen was passiert ist. Danach bring ich dich ins Krankenhaus. Ich will keine Widerrede hoeren", Olivers Blick duldete kein nein.

Felicity schaute auf den Boden und begann zu erzaehlen, „ Miller hat vor 4 Wochen begonnen mich zu belaestigen."

Oliver schaute sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, „WAS? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt? Warum zum Teufel hast du den Job nicht hingeschmissen? Ich habe dir 20 Adressen gegeben mit gut bezahltet Jobs. Jeder von diesen Firmen haette dich mit Kusshand genommen. Aber nein du bleibst dort und laesst dich von einem Dreckschwein belaestigen. Warum zum Teufel?"

Olivers Wutausbruch, verletzte sie und brachte sie ebenfalls in Rage, „ Weil ich dort geblieben bin fuer DICH, damit du deine Firma wieder bekommst."

Der Ex Billionaer schaute sie entsetzt an, „Wie meinst du das?"

Sie atmete tief durch, „ Ich habe kurz bevor du Isabel zur CEO gemacht hast, 400000$ von QC unterschlagen. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefuehl bei der Sache mit Isabel und Slade. Walter hat sie fuer mich angelegt und mittlerweile ist es ueber 1 Mio. Ich hab das Geld nicht fuer mich genommen, sondern fuer dich. Damit falls etwas schief laeuft du nicht ohne Geld da stehst. Nachdem die Sache mit Slade vorbei war kam Miller und ich bin dort geblieben damit ich weiterhin Einsicht in alle Unterlagen habe. Miller weiß nicht das ich im IT-Department gearbeitet habe, ich habe alle Informationen geloescht. Ich wollte genug Geld besorgen damit du dich in QC wieder einkaufen kannst, aber dann fiel mir auf das Miller irgendetwas zu verbergen hat. QC fehlen die Einnahmen von einem Monat obwohl die Kunden alle geblieben sind. Oliver eins fuehrte zum andern Miller hat mit den Belaestigungen vor vier Wochen angefangen und ich konnte dann nicht mehr abspringen."

Queen legte seinen Kopf in seine Haende, sie hatte das alles fuer ihn getan. Sie hatte sich in Gefahr begeben, sie hatte sich von diesem Schwein anfassen lassen. Um seine Firma zu retten.

„Wie konntest du das tun?" fragte er tonlos.

„Weil du auch immer fuer mich da warst", antwortete sie und einzelne Traenen liefen ueber ihre Wangen.

Er schaute sie an und sie sah an seinem glasigen Blick das auch er Traenen in den Augen hatte, „Felicity kein Geld der Welt ist es wert das dir etwas passiert. Ich bin lieber mittellos als dich zu verlieren."

„So schlimm war es nicht", sagte sie mit leiser Stimme.

Er wusste dass sie log, ihre Augen verrieten es ihm, „ Felicity, dieses Schwein hat dich angefasst. Dein Handgelenk ist blau, du hast gebrochene Rippen, deine Bluse ist zerrissen, deine Lippe ist blutig", er schluckte hart, „hat er dich…." Oliver konnte die Worte nicht aussprechen.

„Nein, er hat es versucht."

Ohne darueber nachzudenken schloss er sie in seine Arme, es fuehlte sich so richtig an. Er wuerde ihn umbringen, fuer das was Miller ihr angetan hatte und er wuerde dafuer sorgen das ihr nie wieder so etwas passierte.

„Ich werde jetzt Detektiv Lance anrufen er soll hier her kommen und eine Anzeige gegen Miller aufnehmen und dann bring ich dich ins Krankenhaus."

Sie nickte, Oliver nahm die Decke die ueber dem Sessel neben der Couch lag und deckte sie damit zu.

Er strich ihr sanft ueber die Stirn, „Ruh dich einen Moment aus."

Sie schloss die Augen und Oliver ging in die Kueche und waehlte Lance Nummer.

„Nein lass die Finger von mir bitte ich will das nicht. Oliver, hilf mir Oliver."

Der EX CEO rannte aus der Kueche zu Felicity, „Hey Felicity wach auf, du hast einen Alptraum."

Er versuchte sie sanft in das Kissen zu druecken, damit sie sich nicht noch mehr verletzte.

_Felicity nahm Oliver nicht wahr, alles was sie spuerte war Miller der sie auf den Boden drueckte, aber diesmal schaffte sie es nicht sich zu wehren. Sie schaffte es nicht sich aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien. Er war zu stark fuer sie. _

„_Du willst es genau wie ich Felicity ich weiß es ich habe deine Blicke gesehen. Wie du mich anschaust die ganze Zeit. Und jetzt bekommen wir beide was wir uns so sehr wuenschen", hauchte er in ihr Ohr. _

„_Nein bitte nicht, tu mir das nicht an bitte. Oliver wo bist du hilf mir." _

„_Oh Gott nein Bitte." _

_Es geschah einfach. _

Oliver sah ihren Kampf und er wusste worum es darin ging, die Verzweiflung mit der sie nach ihm rief versetzte ihm einen Stich. Er sah die Szene fast bildlich vor sich. Felicity auf dem Boden, Miller ueber ihr wie er ihr die Bluse von ihrem Koerper riss und wie er sie hart ins Gesicht schlug um das von ihr zu bekommen was sie ihm nie geben wuerde.

Sein gesamter Koerper fuellte sich in Sekunden mit Wut, dieser Mensch durfte nicht ueberleben. Keiner durfte die Frau die er liebte so behandeln. Felicity war sein Licht sie hatte ein reines Herz und dieses Schwein hatte versucht ihre reine Seele zu beschmutzen.

Ihr gesamter Koerper zitterte als sie hoch schreckte, Uebelkeit machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. Sie sprang auf, der stechende Schmerz der von ihren Rippen kam raubte ihr fuer einen Moment die Luft. Aber sie fasste sich schnell wieder und rannte ins Badezimmer.

„Felicity", rief Oliver und folgte ihr.

„Hey es ist alles gut es war nur ein Traum", sagte er waehrend er ihre Haare zurueck hielt.

„Ich hab es nicht geschafft, Oliver. Ich hab es nicht geschafft mich zu befreien in meinem Traum. Seine Haende waren ueberall", keuchte sie.

Gaensehaut breitete sich auf seiner Haut aus. „Es war nur ein Traum Felicity, oder?"

Sie hoerte die Sorge in seiner Stimme, „Es war nur ein Traum, aber er war so verdammt real. Oliver ich hab so eine verdammte Angst."

Sie begann zu weinen, der Ex Billionaer zog sie in seinen Arm, „Ssshhhhh es wird alles wieder gut Felicity. Ich werde diesen Kerl kriegen und ich werde bei dir bleiben bis es dir wieder gut geht."

Sie klammerte sich noch fester an hin sagte aber nichts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ein neues Kapitel fuer euch, die Story laeuft zwei weitere Kapitel folgen in Kuerze. **

**Danke an Niagaraweasel, das du mir immer Eingebungen gibt's oder mir sagst Jeany nee lieber anders ;) DANKE dass es dich gibt. **

Alles geschah wie in Trance, Felicity nahm Lance kaum war. Sie beantwortete zwar seine Fragen, gab eine Personenbeschreibung ab.

Lance war entsetzt als er alles hoerte und schaute zu Oliver, der nicht von ihrer Seite wich. Auch wenn er Queen eine Zeitlang hasste fuer das was er seinen Toechtern angetan hatte. Mittlerweile hatte er ihm vergeben und er sah auch das er nicht mehr der Oliver Queen war wie vor 8 Jahren, er hatte sich geaendert und das zum Positiven.

Nachdem er alle Daten aufgenommen hatte ließ er sich von Oliver zur Tuer bringen.

„Ich sage es nur ungerne, aber Mrs. Smoak muss dringend ins Krankenhaus. Auch wenn sie verneint das mehr passiert ist zwischen ihr und Miller ich brauche es schwarz auf weiß."

Olivers Muskeln spannten sich an, „Ich werde es veranlassen und Mrs. Smoak hat mir versprochen ins Krankenhaus zu gehen."

„Gut lassen sie bitte dass die Ergebnisse an mich gehen. Ich verspreche ihnen ich bekomme diesen Kerl", Lance Miene war ebenfalls wie versteinert.

„Ich danke ihnen", sagte Oliver und verabschiedete den Detektiv.

Lance blieb vor dem Haus der Persoenlichen Assistentin stehen und waehlte die Nummer des Bogenschuetzen.

Oliver schaute auf sein Mobiltelefon und wunderte sich, Lance war eben gerade bei ihnen warum rief er jetzt den Boegenschuetzen an.

„Detektiv, was kann ich fuer sie tun?" fragte er in seiner tiefen Stimme.

„Es geht um ihre kleine Freundin haben sie gehoert was passiert ist?"

„Was ist mit Felicity? Sie hat seit ein paar Wochen nicht mehr fuer mich gearbeitet", log Oliver.

„Sie wurde angegriffen von ihrem neuen Boss und er hat sie uebel zugerichtet. Sein Name ist Daniel Miller. Sobald ich naeheres weiß werde ich mich bei ihnen melden."

„Wie geht es ihr? Und was soll ich tun?"

„Es geht ihr nicht so gut, aber sie hat jemanden der fuer sie da ist. Ich moechte dass sie mir helfen ihn zu finden. Ich denke das sind sie Mrs. Smoak schuldig nach alles was sie fuer sie getan hat."

„Glauben sie mir Detektiv, ich weiß was Mrs. Smoak alles fuer mich riskiert hat und ich werde diesen Miller kriegen. Lassen sie mir alle Informationen zukommen", Oliver legte auf.

Oliver ging zurueck ins Wohnzimmer, Felicity saß immer noch auf der Couch in ihre Decke gewickelt sie wirkte abwesend. Erst als Oliver sich vor sie kniete reagierte sie.

„Hey es wird Zeit das ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringe", er nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand.

Felicity nickte und stand vorsichtig auf, „Ich geh mich kurz umziehen."

„Ok ich warte hier auf dich."

Er sah sie besorgt an, Felicity hatte Count Vertigo, Tockman und Slade ueberstanden ohne sich zu beschweren, aber das hier war anders. Sie wirkte gebrochen und er hatte keine Ahnung wie er ihr helfen konnte. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Oliver sich so verdammt hilflos gefuehlt. Auch wenn er Miller schnappen wuerde, und das wuerde auf alle Faelle passieren, das aenderte nichts daran das sie traumatisiert war.

„Oliver", rief Felicity aus ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Sofort stieg Panik in ihm auf und er eilte zu ihr, „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja alles ok, ich braeuchte nur Hilfe bei meinem Shirt, ich bekomm es nicht alleine hin", sagte sie tonlos.

Oliver ging auf sie zu und half ihr das T-Shirt ueber zu streifen. Seine Finger beruehrten ihre Haut und er erschrak als er sah wie Felicity zusammen zuckte. Nie hatte sie so auf seine Beruehrung reagiert.

„Hey ich bin es nur", er legte seine Haende auf ihre Wange, die Blondine schaute zu Boden sie schaemte sich fuer ihr Verhalten, „Sieh mich an Felicity. Ich werde dir niemals weh tun, hoerst du? Und ich werde bei dir bleiben bis Miller hinter Gittern ist."

„Ich weiß Oliver. Es tut mir leid …es ist der Traum, ich hatte ihn schon bevor das mit Miller passiert ist. Ich…", ihre Augen fuellten sich mit Traenen.

„Es war nur ein Traum und egal was du getraeumt hast, ich wuerde nie zulassen dass dir jemand weh tut. Niemals, " Oliver schloss sie in seine Arme und diesmal zuckte sie nicht sondern ließ sich darauf ein.

Oliver fuhr mit Felicity ins Krankenhaus. Lance hatte dort bereits angerufen und bescheid gegeben. Das beschleunigte alles und die Wartezeit fiel aus.

„Mrs. Smoak ich bin Dr. Vargas, Detektiv Lance hat bei uns angerufen. Es tut mir wirklich leid was ihnen passiert ist."

Felicity schaute die Aerztin an und versuchte sich ein Laecheln abzuringen, „ Danke Dr. Vargas, es geht mir gut. Ich hatte Glueck das nicht mehr passiert ist."

Vargas schaute sie besorgt an, „Gott sei Dank Mrs. Smoak", sie schaute zu Oliver, „Ich muss sie jetzt bitten hier zu warten Mr. Queen."

Er nickte und sein Blick traf Felicitys, „Ich werde hier draußen auf dich warten du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, wenn etwas ist ruf meinen Namen."

Felicity folgte der Aerztin in den Untersuchungsraum. Oliver setzte sich auf einen Stuhl der vor dem Behandlungszimmer stand. Er fuehlte sich muede und erschoeft, das letzte Mal das er sich so gefuehlt hatte war nach dem Tod von Tommy und seiner Mutter.

Olivers Mobiltelefon klingelte, es war Diggle.

„Oliver wir haben ein Problem."

„Was ist passiert John?"

„Ich bin hier bei QC und hab Felicitys Tasche gefunden, ihre Schluessel fehlen."

Oliver schluckte hart, „Verdammt, ist Miller dort?"

„Glaub mir waere Miller hier haette ich ihn schon auseinander genommen. Er ist den ganzen Tag hier nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Ich habe Lyla gebeten ihre Kontakte zu ARGUS spielen zu lassen, ohne Erfolg. Miller ist nicht in seinem Haus aufgetaucht, sein Wagen war auf keiner der Strassenkameras zu finden. Der Mann ist wie vom Erdboden verschwunden."

„Verdammt", Oliver schlug mit seiner Faust auf seinen Oberschenkel, „Wir brauchen neue Schloesser."

„Ich hab schon versucht jemanden zu erreichen, aber keine Chance es geht erst morgen frueh", sagte die Stimme am Telefon.

„Kannst du nachher vorbei kommen und fuer ein paar Stunden bei Felicity bleiben?"

„Natuerlich, ich hab Lyla schon Bescheid gesagt. Wie geht es Felicity?"

„Sie versucht die Sache runter zu spielen, aber es geht ihr richtig schlecht. Sie zuckt wenn ich sie beruehre, sie hat Albtraeume. Dig ich hab Angst um sie, ich will sie nicht auch noch verlieren. Ich hab schon zwei Menschen verloren die ich liebe."

„Oliver wir finden diesen Kerl das versprech ich dir."

„Yeah," antwortete Oliver mit harter Stimme.

„Da ist noch etwas?" die Stimme das Bodyguards veraenderte sich.

„Was?" Oliver hoerte die Besorgnis in der Stimme seines Freundes.

„Die Ueberwachungsbaender haben alles aufgezeichnet."

Oliver schloss seine Augen, „Bring sie mit. Vielleicht finden wir etwas darauf."

„Oliver, ich glaube das du sie dir lieber nicht anschauen solltest", meinte der Bodyguard.

„Bring sie mit", sagte der Ex Billionaer mit angespannter Stimme.

Die Tuer des Untersuchungszimmers oeffnete sich, Oliver schaute hoch und sah Dr. Vargas, „Diggle ich muss Schluss machen, wir sehen uns bei Felicity."

Er wartete nicht die Antwort seines Freundes ab, sondern beendete das Gespraech.

„Wie geht es Mrs. Smoak?"

„Sie hat gesagt sie wuerden in den naechsten Tagen nach ihr schauen, deshalb darf ich sie ueber die Befunde informieren. Mrs. Smoak, hat gebrochene Rippen und viele Prellungen. Nichts das nicht in ein paar Wochen wieder in Ordnung waere."

Oliver atmete erleichtert durch.

„Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um ihren seelischen Zustand. Mrs. Smoak ist traumatisiert, auch wenn sie es nicht zugibt. Sie benoetigt einen Freund mit dem sie reden kann und bei dem sie sich sicher fuehlt. Ich weiß das es fuer Freunde und Familie immer schwer ist damit umzugehen, wenn die Opfer anfangen und ueber ihre Erlebnisse sprechen, aber es ist wichtig das sie ruhig bleiben und ihr Sicherheit geben."

„Das werde ich, gibt es sonst noch etwas das ich beachten muss?"

„Keine koerperliche Anstrengung, wegen ihren Rippen."

„Darf ich zu ihr?"

„Ja Mr. Queen und sie darf auch gehen", antwortete die Aerztin und gab ihm die Hand.

Der EX CEO betrat das Zimmer seiner Freundin und sah wie sie versuchte ihr Shirt anzuziehen. Felicity stoehnte vor Schmerzen.

Oliver ging zu ihr und schaute sie mit seinen sanften Augen an, „Hey lass mich dir helfen."

Die Blondine nickte und ließ es geschehen.

„Ich moechte nach Hause Oliver", sie blickte ihn mit mueden und verweinten Augen an.

Er strich ihr ueber die Wange, „Ich bring dich nach Hause."

Felicity stand vorsichtig auf und lehnte sich an ihn, sie hatte keine Kraft eigenstaendig zu laufen.

Vorsichtig legte Oliver den Arm um die Blondine um sie zu stuetzen.


	11. Chapter 11

**UPDATE fuer euch ;) viel Spaß beim Lesen**

Oliver saß auf Felicitys Couch und trank einen Schluck Rotwein, zwar waere ihm etwas staerkeres lieber gewesen aber Felicity hatte nichts dergleichen im Haus. Sie war eingeschlafen, in seinen Armen. Ihr kleiner Koerper hatte sich so fest an ihn gedraengt, dass er sich nur mit Muehe von ihr befreien konnte. Eigentlich wollte er es auch gar nicht, viel zu oft hatte er sich diesen Moment gewuenscht, aber nicht unter diesen Umstaenden. Außerdem wuerde Diggle bald aufkreuzen, mit den Videoaufzeichnungen.

Er hatte Angst vor den Aufnahmen, aber er musste sie sehen. Lance hatte ihn mit seiner Aussage ueber eine moegliche Vergewaltigung so durch einander gebracht das er sehen musste dass es nicht passiert war. Oliver wusste dass diese Aufnahmen egal was sie zeigten ihn verfolgen wuerden in seinen Traeumen.

Es klopfte an der Tuer, Oliver befreite sich aus seinen Gedanken und oeffnete.

„Alles klar?" fragte Diggle seinen Freund mit eindringlichem Blick.

„Ja alles ok, Felicity ist eingeschlafen."

„Was hat der Doc gesagt?"

„Sie braucht Ruhe, darf nichts heben und jemandem um sich herum dem sie vertraut", Oliver setzte sich wieder auf die Couch, „ Diggle ich hab sie noch nie so veraengstigt und panisch gesehen. Warum hat sie das nur gemacht?"

Der Bodyguard setzte sich neben seinen Freund, „Weil sie dich liebt."

Oliver stuetzte seinen Kopf in seine Haende, „Aber das ist es nicht wert. Kein Geld und keine Firma ist das wert."

„Das habe ich ihr auch gesagt, aber du kennst sie."

„Hast du das Video dabei?"

John Diggle zog tief die Luft ein, „Oliver das solltest du dir lieber nicht anschauen."

„Ich muss wissen was genau passiert ist und nach Hinweisen suchen."

„Felicity ist wie eine Schwester fuer mich und mir hat dieses Video ziemlich zugesetzt. Du liebst sie und das zu sehen, das brennt sich in deine Seele."

„Diggle ich muss wissen was passiert ist, Lance hat da eine Andeutung gemacht. Bitte starte das Video."

„Ok, aber ich hab dich gewarnt", Olivers Freund startete sein Tablet.

Die Aufnahme zeigte wie Felicity seinen Rechner startete und Miller sich von hinten naeherte. Die Blondine zuckte unter seiner Beruehrung zusammen. Olivers Herz begann zu rasen.

Felicity versuchte sich zu wehren und schaffte es, sie rannte aus dem Buero aber Miller hatte sie schnell wieder und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht, so dass sie zu Boden ging. Diggle beobachtete seinen Freund, seine Miene war ernst, seine Haende umklammerten das Tablet fester als notwendig und seine Atmung war eindeutig schneller.

„Oliver tu dir das nicht an", sagte er vorsichtig und stoppte die Aufnahme.

Der Ex Billionaer schloß seine Augen fuer einen kurzen Moment, „Ich komm damit klar Dig ok?"

„Wie du meinst", Diggle startete das Video wieder.

Felicity lag auf dem Boden, Miller setzte sich auf sie und hielt ihre Arme fest. Die Blondine hatte Traenen in den Augen und wand sich unter den Angriffen ihres CEOs. Miller riss ihre Bluse auf. Felicity kaempfte und schaffte es sich zu befreien. Sie kratzte und schaffte es ihn an seine empfindlichste Stelle zu treten. Sie schaute nicht zurueck sie rannte zu den Treppen. Die Kamera Einstellung wechselte Felicity rannte die Treppen hinunter und stolperte.

Dieser Sturz erklaerte die gebrochenen Rippen. Oliver starrte auf den Bildschirm und sah wie Felicity sich einen Moment nicht bewegte, dann hob sie ihren Kopf und Oliver gefror das Blut in den Adern. Ihre Augen waren voller Angst und Schmerz, Olivers Augen fuellten sich mit Traenen. Felicity stand auf und rannte mit Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht weiter die Treppen hinunter.

„Das war es", sagte Diggle und nahm seinem Freund das Tablet aus den Haenden.

Oliver atmete schwer durch und erhob sich, „Ich muss etwas erledigen, bitte bleib bei Felicity."

Mehr sagte sein Freund nicht und verließ die Wohnung.

Oliver schwang sich auf seinen Streetfighter und fuhr in sein Haus. Er schnappte sich seinen Bogen und zog seinen gruenen Lederanzug an.

Er musste Miller kriegen, das konnte er ihm nicht durch gegen lassen. Vor den Augen des Bogenschuetzen blitzten immer wieder die Bilder auf wie Felicity von seinem Schlag zu Boden ging. Das blanke entsetzen in ihren Augen als er etwas zu ihr gesagt hatte. Die Aufnahmen waren ohne Ton gewesen, es war besser so gewesen, die Bilder waren fuer ihn schon kaum zum aushalten gewesen. Die Panik in ihrer Stimme waer fuer ihn der sichere Tod gewesen.

Oliver reagierte auf alles was sich um Felicity drehte hoechst sensibel, gerade nachdem er schon so viele Menschen verloren hatte. Er konnte nicht noch den einen Menschen verlieren und schon gar nicht diese Frau, sie war es die ihn zum Laecheln brachte.

Millers Haus lag im Dunkeln, Oliver oeffnete vorsichtig die Balkontuer die im ersten Stock lag. Fuer einen CEO der kein Billionaer war, hatte er eine ganz schoen stattliche Behausung.

Der Bogenschuetze schaute sich vorsichtig um, das Haus schien leer zu sein, wo hatte sich dieser Bastard nur versteckt. Mit gespanntem Bogen lief er lautlos durch jeden Raum. Die letzte Tuer fuehrte zu Millers Schlafzimmer, als Oliver diese Tuer oeffnete verschlug es ihm die Sprache.

„Oh mein Gott", sagte er zu sich selbst. Er senkte seinen Bogen und betrat den Raum. Hunderte von Bildern hingen an den Waenden, sie zeigten Felicity. Oliver konnte es nicht genau erkennen, denn nur der Schein einer Straßenlaterne erhellte den Raum. Der Bogenschuetze lief mit schnellen Schritten zum Fenster und verschloss es mit den dicken Vorhaengen. Anschließend schaltete er die Nachttischlampe an. Felicity ueberall an seinen Waenden, beim Einkaufen, auf der Arbeit, wie sie ihre Haustuer aufschloß, wie sie in ihr Auto stieg, selbst wie sie sich schlafen legte. Dieses Schwein beobachtete sie schon eine ganze Weile, aber wie kam er auf sie? Neben den Bildern hingen verschiedene Post It Zettel. Ich liebe dich, du gehoerst zu mir, ich werde deinen Freund zerstoeren, stand neben einem Bild das sie mit ihm zusammen zeigte wie sie Big Belly Burger verließen. Oliver erinnerte sich an diesen Tag es war im letzten Sommer gewesen. Das war vor einem halben Jahr. Er hatte es alles geplant, das bedeutete Slade und Isabel mussten ihm dabei geholfen haben.

Oliver schaltete das Licht wieder aus und ging. Er brauchte Felicity und John, moeglicherweise befanden sich Beweise auf seinem Rechner, die ihn in Zusammenhang mit Slade und Isabel brachten.

Der Bogenschuetze verließ das Haus lautlos und kehrte in sein eigenes zurueck. Er zog sich um und packte die gruene Lederkombi in eine Tasche. Dann schwang er sich erneut auf seinen Streetfighter und fuhr zurueck zu Felicitys Haus.

Diggle oeffnete die Tuer und signalisierte Oliver leise zu sein.

„Schlaeft sie noch?"

„Sie hatte Alptraeume und hat deinen Namen gerufen. Jetzt schlaeft sie wieder", gab der Bodyguard zurueck.

„Wir muessen sie wecken und mit zu Miller nehmen", sagte der Ex CEO.

„Was?"

„Miller hat sein ganzes Schlafzimmer mit Bildern von Felicity gepflastert und das schon seit einem halben Jahr. Ich bin mir sicher Slade oder Isabel stecken da mit drin, oder besser gesagt haben da mit drin gesteckt. Aber um das zu beweisen muessen wir an seinen Computer, " erklaerte Oliver.

Diggle nickte, „Und dafuer brauchen wir Felicity. Ich geh sie wecken."

Oliver hielt seinen Freund zurueck, „Ich mach das."

Der Ex Billionaer betrat leise Felicitys Schlafzimmer. Die Blondine lag wie ein Engel zusammen gerollt in ihrem Bett. Oliver fiel es schwer sie zu wecken sie sah so friedlich aus. Er strich ihr sanft eine Haarstraehne aus dem Gesicht. „Mmmmhhh", knurrte sie sanft und oeffnete die Augen.

„Hey", sagte er mit einem laecheln.

„Oliver", Felicity saß sofort in ihrem Bett und hielt sich ihre schmerzenden Rippen, „was ist passiert?"

„Hey hey nicht so hastig, es ist alles in Ordnung, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich war bei Miller zu Hause und er hat dich schon laengere Zeit beobachtet. Ich vermute er steckt mit Slade und Isabel unter einer Decke."

Felicity schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, „Isabel es war Isabel."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Moskau, das Passwort auf Millers PC. Ich wusste nicht woher ich es kannte, aber jetzt faellt es mir wieder ein von Isabel als ich ihren PC gehakt habe."

„Wir muessen Millers privaten PC durchsuchen nach Informationen und ich brauche dafuer deine Hilfe."

Felicity schluckte, sie wollte nicht in die Naehe von Miller oder in sein Haus sie fuehlte sich unwohl dabei, aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl und sie vertraute Oliver.

„Ok."

Er sah ihren aengstlichen Blick und nahm ihr Kinn, „Hey ich pass auf dich auf er wird nichts tun."

Sie ließ sich in seine Arme fallen, Oliver zoegerte einen Moment aber schloss sie dann in seine Arme.

„Wir schaffen das und ich bleib so lange bei dir bis Miller aus dem Weg ist und du keine Angst mehr hast."


	12. Chapter 12

**Das naechste Kapitel fuer euch, viel Spaß beim Lesen ;) **

**Und danke danke fuer die ganzen Reviews, ich freu mich immer wahnsinnig darueber. **

Felicity klammerte sich an den Arm des Bogenschuetzen, als sie das Haus von Miller betraten. Zielsicher steuerte Oliver sie in das Arbeitszimmer. Miller war Gott sei Dank nicht nach Hause zurueck gekehrt in der letzten Stunde.

Der Ex Billionaer legte schuetzend seinen Arm um die Blondine, ihr ganzer Koerper zitterte. In Gedanken verpasste er sich eine Ohrfeige nach der anderen das er sie hier her bringen musste, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Er brauchte die Informationen in wie weit Miller in Verbindung mit Slade stand. Auch wenn dieser hinter Gittern war und Isabel Rochev tot Oliver musste sicher gehen das nicht doch noch Gefahr drohte fuer die Menschen die er liebte.

Er zog sie fester an sich heran und Felicity ließ es geschehen. Ihr Puls ging immer schneller, alles um sie herum roch nach Miller und vor ihren Augen blitzten die Bilder des Tages vor ihren Augen. Ihre Knie gaben nach. Der Griff des Bogenschuetzen wurde staerker.

Oliver schaute sie an, ihr Gesicht war weiß und ihre Augen starrten in die Unendlichkeit, „Hey Felicity, sie mich an." Sie reagierte nicht, „Sie mich an."

Endlich schaute sie in seine Augen, „Ich bin bei dir, dir kann nichts passieren ok? Es tut mir leid das ich dich hier her bringen musste, aber ich brauche dich um diesen Mistkerl zu kriegen."

Sie nickte ohne eine Antwort zu geben. Oliver lockerte seinen Griff, erst jetzt merkte die Blondine wie der Schmerz ihrer Rippen langsam abebbte.

Oliver fuehrte sie in das Arbeitszimmer. Das IT-Girl setzte sich an den Computer und startete ihn. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie das Passwort geknackt hatte, denn es war dasselbe wie an seinem Rechner im Buero. Sie durchstoeberte als erstes seinen Email Account und wurde prompt fuendig. Es befanden sich jede Menge Nachrichten von Isabel auf seinem Rechner. Felicity schloss ihre externe Festblatte an und zog jede einzelne darauf.

Als sie die letzte oeffnete blieb ihr fast das Herz stehen, sie war knapp 4 Monate alt.

_Ich bin nicht bereit weiter fuer sie zu arbeiten, ich beschatte Felicity Smoak nun schon seit 2 Monaten und ich bin nicht bereit ihr Schaden zu zufuegen. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich habe mich in sie verliebt sie gehoert mir ganz alleine und ich werde nicht zulassen das sie ihr auch nur ein Haar kruemmen._

Uebelkeit stieg in Felicity auf, dieser Mensch war krank. Sie erhob sich ruckartig vom Stuhl und rannte aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Der Schmerz in ihren Rippen verstaerkte das Gefuehl des Erbrechens nur noch. Aber wo war das Badezimmer? Sie oeffnete eine Tuer und blieb entsetzt stehen, es war Millers Schlafzimmer und ueberall an seinen Waenden hingen Bilder von ihr. Manche waren mit Herzen bemalt auf anderen stand in ewiger Liebe oder fuer immer mein.

Das IT-Girl sackte auf ihre Knie und begann zu weinen, Oliver und Diggel standen hinter ihr. Der Bodyguard schaute sich entsetzt alles an, der pure Schock traf ihn als er sah wie weit Miller in ihr Leben eingedrungen war in den letzten Monaten. Im war bewusst das er nicht ungefaehrlich war aber damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Miller war ein Psychopath der in einer Traumwelt lebte und in dieser besaß er Felicity. Sie mussten ihn schnellst moeglich aus dem Weg schaffen und die Schloesser von Felicitys Wohnung mussten ausgetauscht werden sie war keine Sekunde sicher.

Der Bogenschuetze kniete sich neben Felicity, „Komm lass uns gehen."

„Oliver ich habe Angst", wimmerte sie.

„Das brauchst du nicht, ich werde keine Sekunde von deiner Seite weichen bis wir dieses Schwein haben."

„Ich habe Angst das er das zu Ende bringt das er begonnen hat. Ich kein seine Haende spueren, seinen Atem, seinen Geruch. Er ist ueberall und er bringt mich um den Verstand."

Oliver zog seine Kapuze aus und seine Augenmaske, „Es ist noch keine 24Std her das dir das passiert ist, es ist normal das du das alles empfindest. John und ich sind fuer dich da wann immer du uns brauchst. Lass uns gehen."

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, aber ihre Beine hatten keine Kraft, Oliver nahm sie hoch und trug sie nach draußen.

Nachdem Felicity im Auto saß schaute John zu Oliver, „Wir muessen ihn schnellst moeglich finden, dieser Kerl ist gefaehrlicher als wir dachten. Das was wir da gesehen haben zeigt das er eine verdammt große psychische Stoerung hat."

„Ich weiß Diggle uns fehlt aber der Anhaltspunkt. Wir muessen die ganzen Emails durch gehen und sehen ob da etwas ist."

„Als erstes sollten wir Felicity aus ihrer Wohnung schaffen, der Kerl hat ihren Schluessel und er wird ihn nutzen."

Oliver nickte, „Wir holen ihre Sachen und ich bring sie zu mir nach Hause", der Ex Billionaer schaute auf die Uhr, „Du machst dich dann am besten nach Hause es ist schon 1Uhr, Lyla ist bestimmt schon krank vor sorge."

Die beiden Maenner stiegen in das Auto, Oliver setzte sich neben Felicity. Sie suchte sofort seine Naehe. Er erklaerte ihr dass sie nicht in ihrer Wohnung bleiben konnte und was der Plan war. Sie stimmte zu, was ihn ueberraschte.

Oliver und Felicity verabschiedeten sich von Diggle und betraten Felicitys zu Hause. Oliver ging vor ihr zur Tuer rein und schaute sich genau um. Es schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, „Lass uns schnell deine Sachen packen und verschwinden ich hab irgendwie ein ungutes Gefuehl."

Felicity nickte, Oliver betrachtete sie genau, sie sah besorgniserregend aus. Sie ging in ihr Schlafzimmer oeffnete ihren Schrank und stopfte in Windeseile Klamotten in eine Reisetasche.

Anschließend ging sie ins Badezimmer und warf achtlos alle Sachen in die Tasche die sie brauchte.

„Ich bin so weit, nichts wie raus hier", sagte sie kaum hoer bar. Ihr Koerper zitterte wieder. Oliver legte sanft seinen Arm um sie und spuerte wie sie sich beruhigte.

„Wir muessen meine Maschine nehmen denkst du du schaffst es mit deinen Rippen? Dein Auto vor meiner Haustuer wuerde auffallen falls er dich immer noch beobachtet."

„Ich denke es wird gehen", sie biss die Zaehne zusammen und schwang sich hinter hin auf den Streetfighter. Der Schmerz war fast unertraeglich, aber Oliver war bei ihr und er brachte sie in Sicherheit vor Miller.

Warum zum Teufel brachte dieser Mensch sie so aus dem Gleichgewicht? Sie hatte sich in Gewalt von Count Vertigo befunden, er wollte sie toeten, William Tockman hatte sie angeschossen und sich in ihr Computersystem gehakt. Diese Dinge waren doch vergleichbar, oder etwa nicht? Wieso konnte sie sich nicht zusammenreißen wenn es um Miller ging. Wieder flimmerten Bilder vor ihren Augen, wie er sie beruehrte, wie er sie zu Boden schlug. Du gehoerst mir Felicity ich kriege dich, ich liebe dich. Die heißen Traenen die ueber ihre Wangen liefen wurden eiskalt durch den Fahrtwind. Sie umklammerte Oliver fester, der das Tempo erhoehte.


	13. Chapter 13

**Und wieder ein neues Kapitel fuer euch, die Story gibt mir echt immer wieder neue Ideen. **

**Ich freu mich ueber Reviews ;)**

Vorsichtig fuehrte der ExBillionaer Felicity in sein Haus. Er schnallte ihre Tasche ab und ging zurueck zu ihr, sie stand hilflos vor ihm mit gesenktem Kopf und es brach ihm fast das Herz.

„Ich weiß nicht was mit mir los ist, ich meine es ist doch nichts passiert, ich bin doch davon gekommen. Warum traeume ich von ihm, warum kann ich das Ganze nicht so locker weg stecken wie die Sache mit Count Vertigo oder William Tockman?"

Er schloss sie in seine Arme, genau diese Gedanken hatte er sich auch schon gemacht, „Felicity es ist noch keine 24Std her das dir das passiert ist was er wartest du? Du bist keine Maschine, außerdem ist der Count nicht mit Miller zu vergleichen. Er hat versucht dich zu vergewaltigen er hat dich beruehrt und er hat dich seit Monaten beschattet. All das hast du vor ein paar Stunden erst erfahren. Das steht sogar mir in den Knochen, wie sollte es dich dann kalt lassen?"

„Ich hab solche Angst dass er mir nochmal begegnet und dass er das zu Ende fuehrt was er begonnen hat", brach es aus Felicity heraus.

Oliver schloss seine Augen, das durfte nie passieren. Er kuesste Felicity auf die Stirn, „Das wird nicht passieren, ich bin bei dir und hier bist du sicher."

„Oliver, du und Diggle ihr seid die einzigen Menschen denen ich mein Leben anvertraue."

„Und wir werden auch immer fuer dich da sein und dich nicht enttaeuschen. Lass uns schlafen gehen. Es war ein langer Tag und ich denke morgen wird es auch wieder anstrengend werden."

Oliver schnappte sich ihre Tasche und begleitete Felicity die Treppe hoch zu den Schlafraeumen. Es war keine Villa in der er wohnte aber das Haus war groß genug um 3 Gaeste ohne Probleme unter zu bringen.

Er oeffnete ihr die Tuer vom Gaestezimmer, Felicity blieb in der Tuer stehen, „Ich …ich weiß es ist viel verlangt und ich kann verstehen wenn du nein sagst du…."

„Sag es einfach Felicity", sagte Oliver mit sanfter Stimme.

„Koenntest du bei mir bleiben?"

Er grinste und in seinem inneren hatte er darauf gehofft das sie es sagen wuerde, „Komm mit."

Sie verließen das Gaestezimmer und gingen in das Schlafzimmer des Ex Billionaers, „Das Bett ist groesser und sollte fuer uns beide reichen."

„Danke", antwortete die Blondine fast schuechtern.

„Dafuer brauchst du dich nicht zu bedanken, ich hatte gehofft das du mich fragen wuerdest bei dir zu bleiben, damit fuehle ich mich auch wohler."

Sie schaute ihn ueberrascht an.

Er ging einen Schritt auf sie zu, „Felicity du bist das wichtigste was ich habe und der Gedanke daran was du durch gemacht hast nur fuer mich und was haette passieren koennen…"er atmete tief ein.

„Oliver ich…"

„Ssshhhh", unterbrach er sie, „heute Nacht ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um ueber unsere Gefuehle zu sprechen. Komm her ich helf dir bei deinem Shirt."

Vorsichtig zog er ihr Shirt aus und oeffnete ihren BH, dann verließ er den Raum um ihr ihre Privatsphaere zu lassen.

Felicity dachte ueber seine Worte nach, sie wusste das er sie liebte und er wusste das sie ihn liebte aber trotz allem war er nie bereit einen Schritt zu tun. Diggle wusste es ebenso und hatte schon ein bisschen Spaß daran sie beide zu beobachten.

Sie zog ihren Pyjama an und legte sich ins Bett, die Kissen rochen nach Oliver. Die Blondine schloss die Augen und atmete den Duft tief ein. Sicherheit und Geborgenheit breiteten sich in ihrem Koerper aus zum ersten Mal seit Millers erscheinen.

Als Oliver den Raum betrat nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet, lag sein IT-Girl schlafend in seinem Bett. Wie sehr hatte er sich diesen Moment gewuenscht, aber unter anderen Umstaenden. Sie wirkte verloren in diesem großen Bett. Vorsichtig legte er sich neben sie und schlang sachte seinen Arm um sie. Sofort schmiegte sie sich an ihm. Olivers Gedanken drifteten kurz in eine andere Richtung, aber er besann sich und schlief einfach nur mit dem Gedanken ein, das die Frau die er liebte in Sicherheit war.

„_Du wirst mir nicht entkommen du Miststueck", sagte Miller und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Sie fiel auf den Boden und sofort war er ueber ihr und hielt ihre Arme fest. Sie schrie schlug um sich aber sie hatte keine Chance. „Oliver", schrie sie, „Oliiiivvvvveeeeerrrrrrr." _

Sie schreckte hoch, Schweiß gebadet zwei Arme waren um sie geschlungen, aber vor ihnen hatte sie keine Angst. Oliver kam es ihr in den Sinn und sofort spuerte sie wie sich ihr Puls verringerte.

„Ich bin bei dir, er kann dir nichts tun", fluesterte er ihr in sein Ohr, „Ich werde nicht zulassen das er dir je wieder zu nahe kommt Felicity. Ich liebe dich."

Diese Worte taten ihrer Seele so verdammt gut, aber sie war nach diesem Alptraum nicht faehig zu sprechen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und begann zu weinen. Oliver hielt sie bis sie wieder eingeschlafen war.

Die restliche Nacht verlief ruhig und endete fuer die beiden mit dem klingeln von Olivers Telefon um 10 Uhr morgens.

„Queen", sagte er halb verschlafen, er schaute an sich herunter und sah Felicity auf seiner Brust liegen er musste grinsen. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und sie sah unglaublich friedlich aus.

„Hier ist Quentin Lance, ich wollte ihnen das Ergebnis des Tests mitteilen, Dr. Vargas hat mich eben gerade angerufen."

„Was kam raus?" Oliver merkte wie sein Herz schneller schlug.

„Negativ", sagte Lance und man merkte, dass auch er erleichtert war.

„Danke Detektiv Lance. Das beruhigt mich. Haben sie sonst noch was gehoert?"

„Nein gar nichts Miller ist wie vom Erdboden verschwunden, das einzige was er hinterlassen hat war das er seine Aufgaben bei QC abgibt."

„Was?"

„So habe ich auch reagiert Das ist etwas das wir alle nicht verstehen. Aber es haben sich noch weitere Frauen gemeldet die von ihm belaestigt wurden und die auch Anzeige erstatten. Das sollte Mrs. Smoak auch tun", riet Quentin Lance Oliver.

„Das werde ich tun Detektiv, danke das fuer ihren Anruf."

„Gerne Queen, wie geht es Mrs. Smoak?"

„Es braucht Zeit und zwar verdammt viel. Aber sie wird es schaffen sie ist eine Kaempferin", Oliver strich ihr durch die blonden zerzausten Haaren und sie knurrte leise.

„Das ist sie Queen. Passen sie gut auf die Dame auf, sie hat ein paar Freunde die es nicht gerne sehen wenn sie verletzt wird."

Queen musste grinsen, er wusste dass Quentin auf den Bogenschuetzen anspielte, „Auch wenn sie mir das nach allem was gewesen ist das nicht glauben werden, aber ich werde ihr nicht weh tun."

„Ich hoffe es fuer sie Queen", antwortete er mit Nachdruck.

„Felicity und ich werden heute Mittag aufs Revier kommen", sagte Oliver und verabschiedete sich von dem Detektiv.

Vorsichtig legte er sein Mobiltelefon zurueck auf das Nachtschraenkchen, er wollte Felicity auf keinen Fall wecken, sie brauchte den Schlaf und auch er genoss es ihren Koerper auf seiner Haut zu spueren. Es war lange her das er so ruhig und erholt geschlafen hatte, wie in der letzten Nacht. Keine Alptraeume hatten ihn heimgesucht, Felicity gab ihm Sicherheit, auch wenn das im Moment eher seine Aufgabe war.

Ihr Koerper bewegte sich langsam auf seiner Brust und sie oeffnete langsam die Augen. Ein laecheln huschte ueber seine Lippen, sie den Kopf hob und realisierte dass sie auf ihm aufgewacht war.

Schnell zog sie sich zurueck und legte sich neben ihn. „Oh mein Gott Oliver es tut mir leid, ich … ich."

Er zog sie sanft zurueck in seinen Arm, „Das sollte dir nicht leid tun, ich hab es genauso genossen wie du."

Langsam entwich die Anspannung in ihrem Koerper, „Ich hab mich so sicher gefuehlt in deinem Arm."

„Dann solltest du das bei behalten und dich nicht zurueck ziehen von mir", sagte er mit seiner sanften Stimme, „Felicity ich weiß es ist nicht der Zeitpunkt dafuer und du wirst es bestimmt auf die Ereignisse von gestern beziehen, aber es ist nicht so. Ich.. , " er hielt inne, „Das ich liebe dich damals war nicht nur wegen Slade ich hab es so gemeint."


End file.
